Labyrinthus
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Le pire cauchemar de Derek va finalement se produire. Quant à savoir si c'est un mal... Stiles, lui, va vivre la journée la plus extraordinaire de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un OS d'Halloween. Pour être exacte, en fait, c'est un Two-Shot x) Pour Halloween qui était hier. Oui, bon, vous le savez maintenant, je suis TOUJOURS en retard pour tout...

La deuxième partie n'est pas écrite, alors hein, bon, voilà x)

J'ai répondu à toutes mes reviews aujourd'hui, mes habitués ont du croire à du spam ah ah ! Pardon :coeur:

* * *

 **Titre :** Labyrinthus

 **Prompt** : Young!Derek est traîné par Laura dans un Labyrinthe, c'est là que Stiles découvre la véritable nature de Derek (grosso modo x) j'ai pas copié le prompt). Merci à _Thecrazy_ pour m'avoir filé l'idée :coeur:

 **Résumé** : Le pire cauchemar de Derek va finalement se produire. Quant à savoir si c'est un mal... Stiles, lui, va vivre la journée la plus extraordinaire de sa vie.

 **Pairing** : Sterek of course, what else?

 **Rating** : Franchement, je dirais K+ pour ce chapitre, mais on va dire T quand même, sait-on jamais !

 **Disclaimer** : As usual, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'intrigue et ce que je fais faire et dire aux personnages. En gros, mes mots, pas mes personnages, ni mon univers ! Je suis même pas payée pour écrire ça. Enfin, si, je considère vos reviews comme un paiement gratifiant qui vaut le coup d'écrire :D

 **Bêta** : Bruniblondi m'a bêtaté, parce que bon, voilà, j'ai pas arrêté de la teaser avec x)

 **Note** : J'ai rien à dire en note, en fait, mais je voulais en mettre une, donc voilà, c'est fait ! On se retrouve en bah ?

Oh wait, si j'ai un p'tit truc à dire. Comme l'idée de base est à _Thecrazy_ je lui dédie ce que j'en ai fait ;)

~Enjoy~

* * *

Labyrinthus

Stiles soupire. Ne vous méprenez pas, il est content de travailler pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, ça lui permet de mettre un peu de côté pour Noël, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Mais merde, il était vraiment obligé de dire oui à _ce_ travail ? Il aurait pu faire plein d'autres choses. Mais non. Il est épouvantail dans le Labyrinthe de la Peur, spécialement construit pour Halloween. Justement, c'est aujourd'hui Halloween. Heureusement, il ne travaille que la journée, il va pouvoir traîner avec Scott, Allison et Lydia (Jackson est parti en vacance en Angleterre) ce soir, et regarder des films d'horreur à en faire des cauchemars. C'est un bon programme, il pense. Même s'il aurait préféré faire autre chose…

Voyez-vous, Laura et Derek Hale, les frangins les plus respectés et idéalisés du lycée, font une soirée le soir même chez eux, dans leur maison au bord de la réserve. Les parents Hale ne sont pas là, ils rendent visite à leur famille près de Sacramento. Bref, c'est la soirée de l'année, celle où tout le monde veut aller, y compris Stiles. Surtout Stiles, en fait.

Il fait croire qu'il a toujours le béguin pour Lydia, et tout le monde le croit, sauf la belle rousse qui, elle, a compris depuis longtemps la supercherie. C'est pour ça que Stiles apprécie tant Lydia. Derrière sa belle gueule de top-modèle et son physique plus qu'avantageux de petite reine du lycée, elle est d'une intelligence et d'une perspicacité redoutables. Elle a vu plus d'une fois le jeune Stilinski reluquer la chute de reins du brun le plus populaire du lycée. Elle l'a un peu forcé à avouer qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour elle, et à partir de ce moment-là, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis. Elle l'avait toujours dédaigné parce qu'elle voulait se donner l'apparence de l'écervelée, mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait le droit d'être jolie et intelligente, que les gens ne l'en aimeraient que d'avantage ainsi, et elle avait fini par cesser de se préoccuper de l'avis des gens. Stiles est un looser pour presque l'ensemble du lycée, à cause de son hyperactivité, mais Lydia sait qu'il est probablement le prochain Einstein.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Stiles a un sacré béguin pour Derek Hale, et qu'il aurait presque tué pour être invité à la soirée. Sauf que voilà, il n'est pas invité. Lydia est invitée, bien sûr, la copine du co-capitaine de l'équipe de La Cross. Scott et Allison sont invités aussi, il est co-capitaine, elle est sa copine, logique. Mais Stiles n'est pas invité, et il n'est pas question pour lui d'aller à la soirée pour accompagner Lydia, alors qu'il n'est visiblement pas désiré. Il a une fierté quand même, et il se respecte assez pour ne pas ramper aux pieds de qui que ce soit pour être invité, ou pour avoir une entrée à la fête. Il préfère encore se goinfrer de glace jusqu'à la mort plutôt que d'aller à la soirée !

Maintenant qu'il a bien ruminé ça, il est encore plus emmerdé d'être planqué dans ce foutu labyrinthe pour faire peur aux petits enfants qui sont en quête de frissons, mais pas trop, pour Halloween.

Putain mais quelle vie de merde quand même. Le lycée, c'est l'enfer.

Ooo0ooO

\- Allez Rekichou, s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup ! Implore Laura.

Derek regarde sa grande sœur de seulement quelques minutes. Ils sont faux jumeaux, mais pourtant, ça ne se voit pas. Ils se ressemblent énormément.

\- Non, Laura, je ne vais pas t'accompagner là-bas juste pour que tu puisses croiser « malencontreusement » Kyle Manson. C'est hors de question, rétorque le brun catégorique, les bras croisés.

\- Franchement, t'es un faux frère. Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Derek lève les yeux au ciel devant le mélodrame que lui sert sa sœur adorée.

\- J'espère que Stiles sera plus sympa que toi, lâche-t-elle en se détournant, prête à sortir du salon.

Le brun se lève vivement et attrape le bras de Laura pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec lui ? Questionne-t-il immédiatement, inquisiteur.

\- Tu m'accompagnes, je te dis tout, deal ?

Derek grogne.

\- Deal.

La brune saute de joie et enlace son petit frère avec un immense sourire. En réalité, elle avait prévu ça depuis le début elle sait comment faire plier Derek.

\- Raconte maintenant, l'enjoint le basketteur en récupérant sa veste en cuir et ses clés.

Laura ferme le Manoir Hale et rejoint Derek dans la Camaro qu'ils partagent, même si la brune n'a pas encore son permis.

\- Okay, alors je sais de source sûre – autrement dit Miranda – que Stiles a décroché un job au _Labyrinthus_. Il est dans un recoin du labyrinthe. Tu pourrais probablement « malencontreusement » tomber sur lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Derek fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, pourtant Laura sait qu'il a réagi. Son cœur s'est accéléré. Elle soupire.

\- Derek, quand est-ce que tu vas porter tes couilles et aller lui parler ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je t'emmerde Laura, et ça ne te concerne pas, réplique sèchement le brun.

La jeune fille n'insiste pas, elle voit que Derek a subitement du mal à se contrôler. Ils font le reste du trajet en silence, Laura inquiète pour son frère, et Derek essayant de maîtriser ses pensées et pulsions.

Lorsque le plus jeune se gare sur le parking, ils n'ont toujours pas échangé un mot. Finalement, la brune pense que laisser son frère seul pour aller draguer n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… Elle a soudain une angoisse sourde qui résonne en elle. Talia, leur mère, n'aurait peut-être pas dû leur faire tant confiance et les laisser seuls.

\- Arrête ça Laura, soupire le brun.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De te faire du souci pour moi. Je vais bien.

-Ouais, marmonne la brune, peu convaincue.

Derek tourne la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Tu peux me comprendre Laura, je ne veux pas…

\- Je sais, Reki, je sais. Ça viendra, murmure-t-elle en lui attrapant la nuque pour l'enlacer – difficilement, vu la taille de l'habitacle –. J'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais ? J'ai confiance en toi…

Derek sert sa sœur plus fort dans ses bras avant de la relâcher et de sortir du véhicule, suivit par la brune. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se dirigent vers la queue qui serpente devant le labyrinthe. Ils discutent de choses et d'autres, saluant quelques personnes du lycée au passage, attendant d'arriver au guichet. Ils paient leurs entrées et là, Laura repère Kyle Manson, plus loin. Il cherche visiblement ses potes, c'est donc le bon moment pour l'aborder.

\- Vas-y Laura, la pousse Derek, je suis grand je vais me débrouiller pour trouver la sortie.

\- Mais, Derek, je peux…

\- Hors de question, va le voir. Je vais traîner un peu dans le labyrinthe, texte-moi quand tu en auras marre de roucouler comme une cruche devant ce débile profond de footballeur…

Laura le frappe sur l'épaule, assez fort pour le faire grimacer, mais pas assez pour effacer le sourire qu'il arbore.

\- T'es le meilleur frère au monde, quand tu joues pas au con…

Elle se met à rire en s'esquivant pour se diriger vers Kyle, balançant outrageusement des hanches. Derek lève les yeux au ciel et se met à marcher, déambulant entre les murs de feuilles, écoutant les rires des enfants mêlés à leurs cris de peur et de surprise. Il regrette ce temps d'insouciance où il pouvait gambader avec sa sœur et ses parents sans se soucier de rien.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées, et c'est bien ce qui le mène droit à son pire cauchemar.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il est sorti de sa cachette en criant « Rooaaaaaah » pour effrayer des enfants et surprendre des parents. Pourtant, cette fois-là, c'est la fois de trop. Au lieu d'effrayer, il a été effrayé. Réellement.

Il est à un endroit stratégique du labyrinthe, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut observer ceux qui approchent de lui sans être vu par ceux-ci. En même temps, vaut mieux, hein, si son travail est de faire peur. Il voit donc, dans le tournant, les feuilles bouger, annonçant l'arrivée d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Il surgit alors des feuillages en hurlant pour faire peur.

Premier choc : Derek se tient devant lui.

Deuxième choc : soudain, ce n'est plus Derek, mais… un monstre.

Stiles veut bien croire à un tour de passe-passe, de prestidigitation, extrêmement bien réalisé. Mais il n'est pas assez stupide pour arriver à s'en convaincre. Surtout quand il sent des griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau fine de son cou, et qu'il est durement plaqué contre les murs de feuilles. Un grondement sourd, guttural, résonne dans la gorge de la bête. Le grognement fait trembler sa cage thoracique.

Soudain, plus aucune pression n'est exercée sur sa gorge et la chose s'est reculée.

Derek est à nouveau devant lui. Son visage semble hésiter entre exprimer l'horreur totale ou la honte. Mais Stiles n'en a que faire.

Putain de bordel de merde quoi !

\- Stil…, commence le brun, la voix tremblante.

Mais l'hyperactif ne l'écoute même pas. Il a comme cessé de respirer, les yeux dans le vide, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

Derek a envie de vomir. C'est pire qu'un cauchemar. Et que fait-on généralement, dans un cauchemar ? On fuit. Aussi vite qu'on peut, en espérant que ce cauchemar ne nous suivra pas, qu'il nous oubliera, et nous laissera vivre en paix. Derek sait que ça ne marche pas comme ça dans la réalité mais il n'y pense pas, il ne veut pas y penser.

Il se met à courir. Il court juste loin de tout ça.

Il finit par déboucher à la sortie et rentre dans Laura sans la voir, il bredouille des excuses et commence à s'éloigner mais une poigne de fer l'en empêche.

\- Der' ! Der' ! S'exclame Laura.

\- Il a pas l'air d'aller bien ton frangin, intervient inutilement le jeune homme qui l'accompagne.

\- Oh ferme-la Kyle ! S'insurge la brune.

Elle sent la panique coller à la peau de son frère. Il est pâle, le regard absent. Son visage exprime la plus parfaite confusion mélangée à une horreur profonde. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Derek, écoute-moi, fait-elle durement.

Elle sait qu'elle a une influence sur Derek. Sa mère lui a dit qu'elle serait Alpha, quand Talia ne pourrait plus assurer la fonction. Elle a une autorité naturelle sur les loups, et en particulier sur Derek parce qu'elle est proche de lui et qu'il a confiance en elle. Une confiance aveugle.

\- Derek, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, poursuit-elle en captant son regard.

\- Stiles… Il…Et j'ai… Laura, il m'a vu…

La brune ne retient pas le juron odieux qui franchit ses jolies lèvres. Quelque chose comme « Putain de bordel de merde ».

\- Donne tes clés, on rentre. Tout de suite.

Et le plus jeune ne cherche même pas à la contredire, ni même à faire valoir qu'elle n'a pas de permis. Il s'exécute, totalement abattu.

\- Laura, on devait aller boire un verre…, intervient une nouvelle fois Kyle.

\- Oui bah on verra ça plus tard, mon frère est dans un sale état et je ne vais certainement pas l'abandonner, rétorque la belle brune, acerbe.

Elle aurait dû se douter que Kyle était aussi con que ses pieds. À moins qu'il ne soit juste intéressé par son cul, se foutant totalement d'elle. En tous les cas, elle a autre chose à foutre que de rester avec ce mec.

Elle fait monter Derek dans la Camaro et démarre en trombe. Elle n'a aucun souci sur la route – merci les réflexes – et arrive sans encombre au Manoir. Elle traîne son petit frère à l'intérieur de leur maison, le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé et se met debout en face de lui, droite et rigide.

\- Maintenant, tu t'expliques clairement avant que je t'en colle une.

Elle aime son frère, mais si ce qu'elle a compris est ce qui s'est passé, ils sont dans la merde et bien profond. Elle n'a pas le temps de prendre des gants.

\- Je.. J'étais…

\- Non, Derek. J'ai dit : « C _lairement_ », claque-t-elle.

Le brun semble reprendre un peu pied avec la réalité.

\- Je marchais dans le labyrinthe, et je pensais à ce que c'était avant, avec papa et maman, quand on jouait tous les deux sans se soucier d'autre chose. Et je n'ai pas senti la présence de Stiles. Il était caché et il a surgi comme ça, devant moi. J'ai réagi instinctivement, je me suis transformé et je l'ai plaqué contre un mur en montrant les crocs. Et puis j'ai senti sa panique et j'ai compris que c'était Stiles, et qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal alors je l'ai lâché et je me suis retransformé. Et j'ai fui.

Laura se pince l'arête du nez. Qui lui a foutu un frère pareil, bordel ?!

\- Tu as laissé Stiles, en état de choc, tout seul, au milieu du labyrinthe ? Clarifie-t-elle froidement.

\- Je … Oui, répond piteusement le brun, la tête baissée.

\- Putain Derek t'es pas sérieux ? S'énerve-t-elle.

\- Je sais Laura ! J'ai merdé, okay ? Eructe-t-il en retour, consterné par sa propre réaction au-delà de la lâcheté.

\- Il faut que tu répares ça.

Derek se lève brusquement pour hurler au visage de sa sœur :

\- Et je fais ça comment ?!

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, et c'est pas mon problème ! Tu trouves un moyen, tu te débrouilles !

Le basketteur se retrouve soudain sans voix et se laisse mollement tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je dois faire ça comment ? Murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Laura soupire et s'installe à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- T'as pas trente-six solutions, Der'. Soit tu lui mens et tu lui dis que c'était ton déguisement pour Halloween…

Le brun la regarde de travers, lui signifiant clairement que le mensonge ne passera pas.

\- Soit tu lui dis toute la vérité.

\- Je peux pas, souffle-t-il, je peux pas lui dire. Laura, j'arrive même pas à l'inviter au cinéma, ni même à simplement lui adresser la parole ! Comment veux-tu que je lui dise la vérité ? Il ne voudra plus m'approcher…

Laura soupire. Elle a pitié pour son imbécile de frangin.

\- Ecoute Reki, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il ne t'approchera déjà plus, autant qu'il sache pourquoi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite de comprendre ? Tu lui dois au moins ça…

\- Mais, et maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire, quand elle saura ?

Il va sans dire qu'elle va être au courant, aucun des deux adolescents n'en doutent.

\- Elle comprendra que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle n'est pas là pour le moment. On avisera avec elle, après.

Derek hoche la tête.

\- Laura…

\- Hum ?

\- Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû avoir le courage de lui parler. Maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est foutu. Il va me haïr. Pire, il va me craindre.

Laura lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu sais Derek, parfois, les humains peuvent nous surprendre. Va maintenant.

Après une accolade pour l'encourager, Derek se lève et se dirige vers sa voiture.

Il ne sait pas comment il sait où habite Stiles, mais il le sait. Et il tente de se convaincre que ce n'est pas flippant du tout, et que ce n'est pas digne d'un _stalker_. D'après Miranda – vous l'aurez compris, c'est la commère du lycée – Stiles est rentré chez lui un peu plus tôt, son patron l'a trouvé très pâle et souffrant.

Une fois garé devant la maison du Shérif – nom de Dieu ! Il faut en plus que ça soit le fils du Shérif qui ait vu sa véritable forme ! –, il inspire un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Puis il sort de sa voiture et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée à laquelle il frappe.

Le battant de bois s'ouvre sur le Shérif.

\- Oh, euh, bonjour Monsieur Stilinski, je suis Derek Hale, est-ce que Stiles est là ?

L'homme le scrute, pas avec hostilité, mais avec une certaine méfiance tout de même.

\- Il ne se sent pas très bien, tu pourrais repasser le voir demain, suggère le Shérif de sa voix grave.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je m'inquiète un peu, j'aimerais juste lui parler, insiste Derek.

\- Désolé fiston, mais Stiles dort. Repasse demain, conclut l'homme sans plus de cérémonie.

Et la porte se referme. Derek grogne quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et descend le perron. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il fait le tour de la maison et repère la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles, miraculeusement ouverte. Et comble de la chance, un arbre donne juste sur cette fenêtre. Ni une, ni deux, il monte dans l'arbre et se glisse sur une branche. Il ne s'était jamais découvert de talent de funambule, mais faut croire qu'on en découvre tous les jours sur soi. Bref. Il s'approche du rebord et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

\- Stiles ? Souffle-t-il, assez fort pour être entendu du concerné, mais pas assez pour que le quartier entier l'entende. Stiles ?

Un mouvement dans la chambre le rend plus alerte.

\- Il faut que je te parle, que je t'explique, poursuit le brun d'une voix presque plaintive.

Tout est dans le « presque ».

Soudain, la tête de Stiles apparaît à l'encadrement et le fait sursauter. Putain de merde ! Comment ce mec arrive-t-il à le surprendre à chaque fois ?!

\- Entre.

Derek n'attend pas pour s'exécuter et il se faufile à l'intérieur.

\- Désolé de passer par la fenêtre mais ton père ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, s'excuse piteusement le basketteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Demande rudement l'adolescent hyperactif, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Derek se rend compte alors qu'un truc cloche. En effet, Stiles devrait être mort de trouille non ? Je veux dire, toute personne normalement constituée devrait flipper d'être soit devenu dingue, soit d'avoir vraiment vu ce qui est arrivé. Le brun semble oublier que Stiles n'est pas une personne normalement constituée. Il est plus intelligent que ça. Mais ça, Derek n'en a pas conscience.

\- Tu sais… Ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe… C'est… Enfin je veux dire…

Lui qui est éloquent devant qui veut bien l'écouter, se retrouve soudain sans mot dire devant le garçon qui le trouble. Là où il aurait le plus besoin de mots, les palabres lui font défaut. Ironique, non ?

\- Tu comptes me le dire aujourd'hui ton truc ?

Derek fronce les sourcils. Il a l'impression de sentir l'impatience. Une note acidulée, piquante, mais nuancée. Il inspire un bon coup cette fragrance et se lance.

\- Je suis … Un loup-garou.

A partir de là, il s'attend à tout. Des éclats de rire, de colère, s'entendre traiter de fou, de malade. Il s'attend à une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Il ne s'attend certainement pas à un manque total de réaction. Pourtant Stiles continue de le fixer, sans expression. Il entend son cœur battre la chamade, mais l'humain se maîtrise parfaitement et ne laisse rien paraître. Ce qui a le don de rendre Derek fébrile.

\- Stiles, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Craque le brun, passant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

Il ne supporte plus de le regarder. Il se sent scruté, évalué. Ne vous y trompez pas, il a l'habitude que les gens le jugent, le reluquent, et autre. Mais pas Stiles. L'humain ne lui a jamais donné l'impression d'être un vulgaire morceau de viande, un simple physique avantageux. Attendez… Pourquoi il pense à ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec la situation présente. Putain, foutues hormones, ça le fait dévier du plus important, qui est présentement de lui avoir révélé sa véritable identité.

\- J'avais compris.

Derek relève immédiatement la tête, interloqué.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Crois-tu que je sois stupide ? L'interroge Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille ! S'exclame Derek, complètement perdu.

Il n'arrive plus à suivre, et il ne s'attendait clairement pas à la tournure des événements. Pourquoi sa vie est-elle toujours si compliquée et totalement anormale ? Il a de nouveau envie de fuir, là, tout de suite.

\- C'est complètement dingue, souffle-t-il. Je te dis que je suis une créature de légende complètement monstrueuse, et toi, tu ne réagis même pas.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas monstrueux. Créature de légende, oui complètement, mais tu n'es pas monstrueux, rétorque simplement l'humain.

Avons-nous déjà fait mention du fait que Derek est perdu ? Parce que là, il est complètement paumé.

\- Je suis un loup-garou. Bien sûr que je suis un monstre, répond laconiquement le brun.

\- Voilà bien une idée ridicule. Un monstre est une personne qui suscite l'horreur par sa perversité, sa cruauté ou quelque énorme vice. Tu aurais pu me tuer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, j'ai connu plus monstrueux que ça, étant le fils du Shérif. La question que je me pose, moi, c'est plutôt de savoir comment tu fais pour le cacher. Je veux dire t'as l'air vachement normal, enfin je veux pas dire que t'es pas normal hein, en fait je pense que c'est une question d'ADN. Tu vois, j'ai fait des recherches depuis tout à l'heure, et pas mal de gens s'accordent à dire que c'est une simple mutation de l'ADN, ce qui fait sens. Je veux dire, je crois pas trop à ce truc de magie et tout ça, alors que l'ADN modifié, c'est bien plus cohérent. Ça m'intéresse vraiment ! Tu crois que… Hum, Derek ?

Stiles se rend soudain compte qu'il s'est peut-être un peu emballé… Le brun lui a tourné le dos, il semble tendu, les mains posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Le basketteur n'en revient pas. La vague de soulagement qui l'a envahi quand il a compris que Stiles ne le haïssait ni ne le craignait est telle qu'il n'a pas pu la contenir, provoquant une semi-transformation. Il s'est détourné pour la cacher à Stiles, le temps de se calmer.

\- Derek ? S'inquiète l'hyperactif.

Il soupire. Il a l'habitude d'énerver les gens à force de parler, et il est consterné d'avoir suscité une telle réaction chez Derek. Il ne sait juste pas se contenir. Il s'approche doucement, le cœur battant. Il s'apprête à appeler Derek une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il est interrompu.

\- Stiles ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre alors qu'il se tourne vers elle, et il voit son père entrer. La panique le gagne – non mais, avoir un mec dans sa chambre alors que son père lui a refusé l'entrée, y'a de quoi paniquer – quand il tourne la tête vers Derek… Qui a disparu. Stiles ouvre la bouche, ébahis. En moins d'une seconde, Derek a disparu. C'est… Troublant.

\- Tout va bien fiston ? S'enquiert le Shérif. Je t'ai entendu parler alors j'ai cru…

\- Quoi ? Oh euh, oui, non, tout va bien, je parlais tout seul, tu sais, comme d'habitude, je parle, pour moi-même, j'étais en train de me dire d'ailleurs que les phoques n'étaient peut-être pas reconnu à leur juste valeur, tu vois ? Parce qu'on dit toujours « PD comme un phoque » mais est-ce qu'on s'est renseigné sur ce qu'ils en pensaient eux ? C'est pas vraiment flatteur pour les phoques hétéros, tu vois ?

\- D'accord, Stiles, merci, je vais redescendre en bas, j'ai… Un truc sur le feu.

Et son paternel détale comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'un TGV japonais. Voyez à quelle vitesse l'homme a pu fuir devant le flot de paroles ? Stiles pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourne vivement vers la fenêtre et s'y précipite pour s'y pencher.

Derek est là, accroché à la gouttière, les jambes dans le vide.

\- Putain mec, t'es franchement trop cool, lui lance l'hyperactif en lui tendant une main.

\- Pousses-toi, j'arrive, rétorque le brun.

Stiles hausse un sourcil et recule pour laisser à Derek la place d'entrer. A l'aide d'un saut périlleux irréalisable pour un humain, il arrive à entrer à nouveau dans la chambre, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Derek niera à jamais qu'il a fait ça pour impressionner Stiles. A jamais. Mais croyez-le quand il pense à la chance qu'il a que Laura ne soit pas là il en aurait eu pour des années de moqueries. Des siècles même. Bref.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait chier tout à l'heure, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop m'arrêter quand je parle, c'est un peu comme si j'avais le besoin irrépressible de faire sortir mes pensées, parce qu'elles prennent trop de place…

\- Ouais, je sais, t'es hyperactif. Ma sœur était comme ça avant sa première transformation.

Stiles ne sait pas ce qui l'enjoue le plus : le fait de voir que Derek sait qu'il est hyperactif, ou d'avoir compris que la famille Hale entière est une famille de loup-garou ? Un peu des deux, sans doute.

\- Vous êtes tous des loups ? Demande Stiles, faisant écho immédiatement à ses pensées.

Il n'a aucun filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau, son Surmoi fait la grève depuis sa naissance.

\- Euh, presque, répond Derek en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se sent un peu examiné quand même. Ma mère est l'Alpha, c'est-à-dire qu'elle…

\- Est la chef de votre meute, oui, oui. Je sais tout ça, j'ai fait des recherches je te rappelle, l'interrompt l'humain, ses yeux curieux braqués sur lui.

\- Oui, hum, voilà. Mon oncle Peter, Laura, Cora et moi sommes les Bêtas de ma mère. Mon père est humain mais est aussi considéré comme un Bêta au même titre que les loups.

Stiles hausse les sourcils avec un sourire.

\- Alors ça ! C'est de plus en plus cool ! Des humains peuvent intégrer une meute ? Et ils peuvent avoir des enfants avec des loups ! C'est énorme ! Ça veut probablement dire que le gène lycanthrope se transmet automatiquement, c'est un gène dominant…

Stiles se détourne et se penche au pied de son lit pour récupérer son ordinateur portable afin d'y noter ses réflexions avant qu'elles ne s'échappent, quand il entend un grondement sourd. Il se redresse, interloqué, et jette un coup d'œil à Derek. Celui-ci semble mal en point, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, munis de griffes, faisant couler un peu de sang, les yeux fermement clos. Quelque chose ne va pas, songe Stiles. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Derek ? Demande l'humain, les sourcils froncés.

L'hyperactif fait un pas vers lui mais le brun gronde en reculant légèrement.

\- T'approches pas Stiles, grogne le loup, sa bouche ourlée de crocs. Je veux pas te faire de mal.

L'humain ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou s'inquiéter. Autant rire, hein ? C'est moins flippant, même si c'est un peu nerveux.

\- Derek, je vais m'approcher. Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, hein ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on est pote, et tout et tout, et puis tu ne m'as pas fait de mal dans le labyrinthe, tu vas pas commencer maintenant, je commence à t'apprécier, tu sais ?

Tout en continuant de déblatérer, il fait deux pas de plus.

\- Ouvres les yeux Derek, s'il te plaît, demande Stiles.

Il veut pouvoir voir le brun sous son autre forme. Sa curiosité lui dévore les entrailles. Au bout de longue minutes, pendant lesquelles Stiles n'a pas bougé, Derek finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Fascinant, murmure l'humain, captivé.

Les yeux de Derek sont d'un or pur, son visage est métamorphosé, parsemé de poils, ses crocs dépassent de ses lèvres. Son être rayonne de puissance et de dangerosité, mais pourtant, Stiles n'a pas peur. Vous savez, c'est comme s'il savait que Derek pouvait être vraiment dangereux, mais qu'il ne le serait jamais envers lui. C'est peut-être niais et complètement débile (et inconscient) de penser une telle chose quand on se retrouve face à une créature de légende réputée pour sa cruauté, mais Stiles se fie tout de même à son impression. Doucement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas résister, il lève sa main droite pour venir effleurer la joue de l'adolescent en face de lui, tout en l'observant avec de grands yeux pour être sûr de ne louper aucun détail.

\- C'est vraiment énorme, continue-t-il sans hausser la voix. Impressionnant. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Je veux dire, la transformation ?

\- Au début, oui. Les premières fois sont douloureuses, après je suppose qu'on s'y fait. Ça ne fait mal que lorsqu'on la combat.

Derek n'en revient pas. Sérieusement, il ne pensait tellement pas que Stiles puisse réagir positivement à la nouvelle. C'est même mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Non seulement Stiles n'a pas peur, mais en plus il semble absolument ravi d'avoir découvert l'existence de créatures dangereuses.

Lorsqu'il sent la main de Stiles entrer en contact avec sa joue, c'est comme s'il sentait une vague d'apaisement le traverser. Il se sent juste… Totalement bien. Si bien que sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retransforme en humain. Il n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, de penser à son mantra – que son oncle lui a appris –. C'est hallucinant de facilité en fait.

\- Comment ça marche ? S'enquiert immédiatement l'humain, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement devant le changement.

\- Sincèrement, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, c'est instinctif…

Oui, Derek ment un peu, mais personne ne lui en voudra, il n'a pas spécialement envie de s'étaler sur « comment se transformer », surtout que Stiles ne pourrait probablement pas comprendre, il faut le vivre pour ça.

\- Ecoute, Stiles, il faut que j'y aille, Laura doit probablement me maudire, j'ai… Un peu foiré son rencard avec Kyle. Je pense qu'elle mérite mieux que ce con, mais elle a l'air de l'apprécier et elle va probablement vouloir me passer un savon maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, et plus vite elle le fera, et moins long il sera. Sinon, elle va ruminer sa colère…

Stiles cligne des yeux et recule de quelques pas. Sa petite bulle vient d'éclater.

\- Ouais, vas-y, les femmes deviennent complètement folles sinon, tu risquerais de pas t'en sortir…

Il lui sourit pour la forme, mais franchement, il aurait voulu rester là, à discuter de la condition du loup-garou, jusqu'à au moins demain. Au moins. Tant pis. C'est pas comme s'il avait l'espoir de sortir avec Derek Hale non plus, hein, il est quand même un peu réaliste.

\- Tu viens ce soir ? Lui lance le brun juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la fenêtre.

\- Non.

Hum, et si la réponse est un peu acide, personne ne va lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas invité, et c'est comme si maintenant, Derek cherchait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et putain, ça fait quand même bien mal. Encore plus maintenant qu'il a vécu cette petite scène avec le brun.

\- Oh… Pourquoi ? Se risque à demander Derek.

Le visage fermé de Stiles et l'odeur de déception et de tristesse qu'il exhale inquiète immédiatement le loup. Pourquoi Stiles se sent si mal tout d'un coup ? Derek a-t-il fait quelque chose de travers ?

\- « Pourquoi » ? Tu me demandes sérieusement « pourquoi » ?!

Derek sent immédiatement la colère piquante qui envahit la pièce. Elle lui brûle la gorge. A ce stade, c'est presque de la rage.

\- Si on m'avait invité, j'y serais peut-être allé, mais vu que c'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais là où on ne veut pas de moi !

Derek est perdu. Okay, c'est un sentiment qu'il a beaucoup expérimenté aujourd'hui, et ce n'est définitivement pas un truc qu'il aime. De quoi parle l'hyperactif ?

\- Comment ça « pas invité » ? Bien sûr que tu es invité ! Tu crois que Laura et moi sommes assez méchants pour faire exprès d'invité tous tes amis et de t'ignorer _toi_ ?

Le brun a bien accentué le « toi » pour montrer à l'humain à quel point c'est ridicule et qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais, fait une chose pareille. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Derek, la fête organisée n'aurait été composée que de ses potes, ceux de Laura, et de Stiles. Et s'il avait pu, il se serait même arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait que Stiles et lui. Mais Laura n'avait pas franchement été d'accord avec ce plan.

\- Quoi ? Lâche brillamment l'hyperactif.

\- Nous t'avons invité, Stiles. Comme tous les autres, tu es invité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu ton invitation, mais tu es invité.

Comme si Derek n'allait pas inviter Stiles… Il avait pensé que ça serait l'occasion rêvée pour pouvoir enfin engager la conversation avec lui. Heureusement, finalement, qu'il s'était transformé devant Stiles ! Il aurait pensé que l'humain ne voulait pas venir, pendant que celui-ci aurait pensé que Derek ne voulait pas de lui. Imaginez un peu le quiproquo !

\- Tu sais quoi, je passe te prendre à 20h, ce soir. Tu seras personnellement escorté par le maître de maison, lance-t-il en passant une jambe par la fenêtre.

\- Non, Derek, c'est pas la peine je viendrais avec Lyds…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, Stiles. Je t'ai offensé, je vais réparer cette erreur.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le loup saute à terre. Il entend le cœur de Stiles s'emballer de peur, et l'humain se penche à la fenêtre, croyant que le brun s'est écrasé au sol, pour le découvrir marchant tranquillement. Encore une fois, ceci n'était pas pour impressionner Stiles.

* * *

Oui, je termine là, et oui la deuxième partie c'est la soirée, et oui, vous allez aimer (comment ça j'en sais rien ? Mais si, mais si. Je sais ce qui vous plait mes louloups :coeur:)

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis, comme d'habitude !

Je vous love, d'un Amour Véritable, comme la princesse aime le prince, ouais tout comme ça :coeur:

Erika, pour vous servir, paow paow ! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Oyé oyé ! La partie 2 de Labyrinthus, trois jours avant le réveillon ! Oui, un petit truc sur Halloween, pendant la période de Noël. Tout ça parce que je fais rien comme les autres XD Pour Pâques, je vous ferais un truc spécial Noël, promis XD

Ceux qui sont sur Sterek's Pack le savent déjà, mais pour les autres... Oui, il se peut qu'il y ait en fait **4 parties**... Hrm, c'est à dire _deux de plus_ \- ceci n'est plus un OS c'est un monstre, vous remercierez Orange-Sanguine qui s'est occupée à me maudire, me condamnant à écrire une fiction à la place - que prévu. Je travaille activement sur la troisième partie x)

Voilà donc en partie pourquoi j'étais si longue, j'avais pas réalisé que ma deuxième partie faisait 10 000 mots, contre 5 000 pour la première, et que j'avais même pas encore fini d'écrire ce que j'avais en tête. Je l'ai réalisé hier - dimanche - en fait x)

Attention, Bruni n'a pas bêta le chapitre finalement, elle est à fond sur son McDanno et damn je veux le corriger au plus vite ce truc alors faut la laisser travailler XD

Je crois avoir tout dit XD

Enjoy your reading ~

* * *

Avec un grand sourire, Stiles descend les escaliers en trombe quand il entend la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il faut dire, il a attendu ça tout l'après-midi. Mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension. Parce que, oui, Derek avait beau avoir dit venir le chercher, Stiles avait été saisi par le doute. Et si, pour une raison ou pour une autre – et Stiles pensait largement à : « Je ne viens pas parce que c'était une mauvaise idée d'inviter Stiles Stilinski » - Derek ne venait pas ce soir ? Cette question lui avait taraudé l'esprit sans répit.

Imaginez donc son soulagement lorsqu'il entend la sonnette.

\- C'est pour moi ! Hurle-t-il à son père pour lui éviter le déplacement jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu rentres à quelle heure demain ? Lui lance le Shérif depuis le salon.

\- Oh probablement dans la matinée, sinon je t'envoie un message ! Rétorque l'adolescent avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque son regard se pose sur la personne qui lui fait face, il ouvre grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Wah, mec, ton costume déchire, commente-t-il en hochant la tête de conviction, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Le jeune brun est entièrement déguisé, et même peinturluré (oui, ce n'est pas du maquillage ça) pour l'occasion. Son costume est celui d'un prêtre mort, probablement un zombi. Il est habillé d'une soutane noire, d'une croix et d'une bible tachée de sang. Son visage est d'une pâleur effrayante, du sang coule de la commissure de ses lèvres et du coin de ses yeux, des lambeaux de peau en latex pendouillent çà et là. Derek n'a pas lésiné sur son costume.

\- On peut pas en dire autant de toi, Stiles, réplique le brun, regardant de haut en bas son vis-à-vis.

L'hyperactif lui sourit.

\- Je suis déguisé, affirme-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Demande Derek, _légèrement_ dubitatif.

Stiles attrape le pan de sa chemise à carreaux rouge, verte, et marron pour l'écarter de sa poitrine, révélant l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux là ? S'exclame le brun, hésitant entre rire de dépit, ou se frapper la tête contre le mur.

\- Bah quoi ? On s'accorde bien du coup, non ? T'es à mon service ! Lui sourit l'hyperactif.

Le déguisement de Stiles ? Une simple étiquette avec marqué « Dieu » dessus. Derek lève les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon allez, viens, faut qu'on arrive en avance sinon Laura va nous tuer, lui lance-t-il en se retournant.

Stiles le suit, toujours très fier de son costume, et monte dans la Camaro avec une lenteur et une déférence exagérées. Il n'a pas pour habitude de monter dans une voiture de luxe. Et encore moins dans la voiture de luxe de Derek Hale. Il se sent présentement l'élève le plus cool de tout son bahut. Il est monté dans la voiture du capitaine de l'équipe de basket ! Il pense que c'est un truc qui n'est jamais arrivé à personne dans tout Beacon Hills, à part pour Laura – mais ça compte pas, c'est sa frangine ! –. Ce qui fait de Stiles la – possible – première personne extérieure à la famille Hale qui pose son royal fessier sur ce siège en cuir. C'est plus que de la joie qui coule dans ses veines là. En réalité, il n'a plus de sang, ça s'est transformé en un truc coloré et chantant, tellement il est aux anges.

\- Tu vas finir par m'asphyxié avec toute ta joie ! Se lamente le loup. T'es jamais monté dans une voiture ou quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture ! C'est une Camaro ZL1, moteur V8, 16 litres aux cent, 580 chevaux, passe de 0 à 90 km/h en 3,9 secondes ! S'exclame Stiles, ahuri, avant de lancer un regard à son chauffeur. Mais ça, tu dois probablement le savoir… Il n'empêche que, putain mec, je ne suis jamais monté dans une voiture qui coûtait plus cher que tout ce que je possède dans ma chambre – et pourtant, j'en ai des consoles et des jeux ! – c'est juste du délire total ! J'aurais trop peur de conduire un bijou pareil, personnellement, l'idée de rayer ne serait-ce que d'un iota la peinture noire mate me donne envie de pleurer et me file des sueurs froides !

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? S'amuse Derek en lançant un regard en coin à son passager, avant de démarrer.

\- Pfff, vous les riches, vous voyez vraiment pas la préciosité des choses ! Tu as entre tes mains l'un des modèles les plus récents de la gamme Chevrolet, le véhicule le plus au point niveau vitesse, adhésion à la route ; tes pneus sont d'une qualité hors-pair ; le son de ton moteur vaut au moins la 5ème Symphonie de Beethoven ; la peinture qui recouvre ta voiture est une teinte unique seulement pour les éditions limitées ; la conduite est fluide et la vitesse grisante. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour reconnaître la beauté de ta bagnole ?!

\- Oh, rien, je voulais juste savoir si t'avais vraiment mémorisé toutes les qualités de ma voiture, ricane le brun.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, mais ne sachant quoi répondre, il la referme. Il ne sait même pas comment prendre la remarque de son cavalier (si si, Derek l'emmène à une soirée, alors c'est son cavalier, point barre).

\- Ouais, bah tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les mecs et leur voiture, marmonne l'hyperactif en croisant les bras, c'est une histoire de compensation.

Derek s'esclaffe avant de laisser un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres (oui, vous le connaissez, celui du « con suffisant » qu'il affiche toujours, là, ça lui donne l'air terriblement sexy, charmeur, et confiant. Putain le con !).

\- Tu peux toujours venir vérifier que j'ai rien à compenser, lui lance-t-il alors qu'ils s'engagent dans un sentier à travers la forêt.

Stiles lui lâche un « gna gna gna » très mature avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand le brun ricane à nouveau. Il croise les bras un peu plus fermement, bien résolu à ne plus adresser la parole à ce petit con qui se fout royalement de sa gueule, mais son attention est immédiatement attirée par le grand manoir qui se tient présentement devant eux.

La bâtisse sur deux étages a des airs anciens, dans les couleurs beige, marron et rose très pâle. La façade est décorée par des moulures, d'un style baroque à la française, blanches ; l'ensemble donne une impression de richesse modérée, comme si, si le manoir n'avait pas été si grand, on aurait pu le prendre pour un petit cottage anglais perdu au milieu de la forêt (excepté que la maison devant lui est entièrement en bois, et non en pierre). Un chemin de dalles de pierres et de terre battue serpente jusqu'à se perdre dans le petit chemin qui mène à la grande route, à l'entrée de la réserve. Tout devant la maison, sous ses quatre fenêtres visibles du rez-de-chaussée, se trouvent des parterres de fleurs, des rosiers et autres petits buissons qui rendent l'endroit chaleureux et accueillant.

Dès qu'il en voit l'extérieur, Stiles aime déjà cet endroit. Il respire la fraîcheur, subtile mélange d'ancien et de nouveau, la familiarité, le bonheur. C'est une impression étrange et diffuse qu'il ressent face à cette maison ; il parvient presque à imaginer Laura, Derek et Cora – leur plus jeune sœur, partie avec ses parents pour la Toussaint – jouer en riant tout autour sous le regard bienveillant du reste de la famille.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes sortir de ma voiture un jour ? Ou tu préfères passer la soirée ici ? Demande Derek, toujours avec ce petit sourire.

Il a longuement observé son passager pendant que celui-ci inspectait les alentours. Il a pu voir plusieurs expressions s'afficher tour à tour sur le visage de l'hyperactif : étonnement, émerveillement et joie. Derek est fier de sa maison, celle qui abrite sa famille, sa meute. Et savoir que Stiles l'aime le réjouit.

\- Quoi ? Fait l'hyperactif en clignant des yeux.

Derek est déjà hors du véhicule et s'est penché à l'intérieur pour lui parler.

\- Ouais, j'arri –

\- Derek Sale Hale, résonne une voix furieuse, venant du porche de la maison. Tu es en _retard_ !

Le brun grimace et lance un regard à son passager, toujours assis.

\- Je t'avais dit que Laura nous tuerait. Prépare-toi à souffrir, elle va nous faire bosser jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfaitement prêt.

\- Derek ! Hurle à nouveau la brune en tapant du pied. Amène-toi immédiatement ici !

Après un dernier regard de désespoir total, Derek referme sa portière et Stiles sort enfin de la voiture. La brune les attend, bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bougez-vous on a pas que ça à faire ! S'énerve-t-elle. J'ai déjà dû faire tout le premier toute seule, alors vous allez vous dépêchez de faire le rez-de-chaussée. Derek, tu récupères les décorations dans le salon, les deux cartons posés sur la table basse et tu décores la cuisine et le couloir qui mène à la porte de derrière, et après tu fais les toilettes du bas. Hop ! hop ! hop ! Continue-t-elle en faisant des mouvements amples de ses mains et en roulant des yeux. Quant à toi Stiles, tu me suis, on se charge du salon, du hall et des escaliers. Le premier à finir fait la salle à manger.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle tourne les talons. Non sans avoir jeter un regard lourd de sens à Derek qui trouve totalement injuste d'être séparé de Stiles après avoir tant galéré pour lui avouer sa condition. Mais le brun comprend que c'est là une petite vengeance de sa sœur adorée et qu'il doit s'attendre à en avoir d'autre du même acabit pendant au moins une semaine. Minimum.

Avec un soupir résigné, il s'avance dans la maison et se met à la tâche. Plus vite il aura fini, plus vite il pourra passer du temps avec Stiles – du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il se motive.

Stiles, lui, reste un instant figé sur le pas de la porte. Comprenez-le, la veille, il pensait que les Hale faisaient partie d'une sorte d'élite sociale à laquelle il n'accèderait jamais, même pas en rêve, ni même pourrait s'en approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et aujourd'hui, il se trouve sur le pas de leur porte, Laura agissant avec lui comme s'ils avaient élevé les cochons ensemble depuis tout gosses, partageant leur bac à sable. Et Derek lui adresse la parole. C'est mieux que dans un rêve.

\- Stiles ! Il faut que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul ?! S'élève la charmante voix de la tyrannique Laura Hale.

\- Euh, non, non j'arrive ! S'empresse-t-il de lui répondre en s'ébrouant.

Il entre enfin dans la demeure et écarquille les yeux. Si l'extérieur reste simple, l'intérieur est digne d' _Autant_ _En Emporte Le Vent_. Vous savez, vous avez le hall richement décoré, avec des moulures travaillées, des tableaux, des guéridons, des fleurs, les façades des murs en bois sculptés de fins motifs compliqués et entortillés. Le sol est recouvert d'un tapis à frange, un mélange de motifs et de couleurs – marron, rouge et vert -, et d'une longueur stupéfiante. Il part de la porte d'entrée jusqu'aux doubles escaliers qui s'évasent au premier étage. Les rampes en bois de ces escaliers semblent être d'un bois coûteux, autant à l'achat qu'à l'entretien, il est brillant et ne comporte aucune marque quelconque. Les marches sont elles aussi recouvertes d'un tapis, mais celui-ci est simple, sans motif, marron foncé au centre et bordeaux sur les bandes de côtés.

\- Je sais, c'est impressionnant, mais on a pas le temps de te faire faire le tour du propriétaire, tu verras ça se soir, alors maintenant, magne-toi ! L'interrompit Laura en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'entraîner dans le salon.

En une heure et quart, tout est réglé. Stiles apprécie beaucoup Laura. Il a discuté avec la brune pendant qu'ils décoraient, et il a appris plein de chose. Notamment que Derek ne l'a pas aidé à décorer le premier parce qu'il était trop occupé à « soupirer, languissant l'heure du rendez-vous » (les mots de Laura). Ce à quoi ils avaient entendu Derek répondre depuis la cuisine : « C'est pas un rendez-vous ! Et je ne soupirais pas ! ». La brune avait pouffé en faisant un clin d'œil à l'hyperactif, niant les propos de son frère. Stiles avait rougi, redoublant les rires sarcastiques de l'aînée des Hale.

Ils observent tous les trois leurs œuvres avec fierté. Et soulagement pour les deux garçons qui, décidément, ne se sont pas trouvés de vocations de décorateurs pendant l'activité forcée.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus que le dehors. Allez, au travail ! S'exclame la tornade brune en se tournant vers son frère et Stiles.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclament-ils de concert, dépités et désespérés.

Laura hausse un sourcil, les défiant de ne pas se plier à sa volonté. Derek la connaissant, il se contente de soupirer en attrapant un sac plein de Stickers. Stiles, lui, ne connait pas Laura, mais rien que de voir Derek plier, il s'exécute sans protester, de peur des représailles (ne riez pas, des rumeurs circulent sur le compte de Laura Hale, et croyez-le, elles ne sont pas gentillettes. Il parait que la brune a, une fois, échangé le sac de sport de son ex, le remplissant de vêtement pour filles, parce qu'il l'avait humiliée devant le lycée en sortant avec sa meilleure amie – le sort de sa meilleure amie n'est pas mentionné, mais Stiles est sûr que ce fut pire pour la malheureuse). Sans même soupirer, il va chercher une citrouille que Laura lui a désignée, et l'apporte dehors, alors que le soleil est déjà pratiquement couché. Il n'ose même pas se plaindre de la pénombre qui l'empêche de bien voir dehors – et son père le Shérif serait bien étonné de voir son fils faire un travail sans rechigner ! -. La louve s'occupe d'allumer les bougies à l'intérieur de chaque citrouille qu'il sort et dispose autour de la maison et sur les rebords des fenêtres.

21h45. Tout est fin prêt. Laura ne leur a plus donné aucun ordre, et ils estiment avoir fini. Derek et Stiles s'éclipsent rapidement pour ne pas avoir à subir d'autres directives de la brune. Le lycanthrope fait donc faire le tour du propriétaire à l'hyperactif, et celui-ci n'a de cesse de s'exclamer devant la magnificence du manoir, rendue totalement glauque par les décorations pour Halloween. Vous voyez le manoir du film _999 fantômes_ ? Non ? Bon et celui de _La Famille Addams_ ? Vous y êtes ? Eh bien, celui des Hale y ressemble grandement, avec les fausses toiles d'araignées, les squelettes qui traînent çà et là, cette persistante brume qui flotte dans l'air, ces formes sombres tapies dans l'ombre des coins, au plafond. Bref, le lieu est angoissant à souhait.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de faire le tour complet de la maison que les invités arrivent déjà par groupe. Ils descendent dans le hall pour les accueillir et leur indiquer où ils peuvent trouver nourritures et boissons. Si les adolescents sont surpris de voir Stiles aux côtés des Hale, ils n'en disent rien, du moins, pas devant l'intéressé.

Lorsque Scott, Allison et Lydia arrivent, Stiles se sent déjà mieux. Un malaise lui ronge l'estomac depuis l'arrivée des premiers lycéens. Savoir que ses meilleurs amis sont dorénavant là le rassure énormément et il les enlace un par un, leur témoignant un peu trop de joie pour que cela soit naturel. Et les trois adolescents s'en rendent compte. Oui, même Scott McCall, un peu naïf, se rend compte que Stiles est stressé. Il fronce les sourcils, mais n'en fait pas cas. Après tous, qui ne serait pas stressé lorsqu'il est chez son « _crush_ » (comme on dit) ?

La fête bat son plein, la musique moderne fait danser la plupart des jeunes, d'autres discutent autour d'un gobelet de punch, et d'autres en sont déjà à vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes (ce sont ceux qui ont emmené leur propre ravitaillement, à coup de Jack, Vodka ou Tequila). Stiles est avec Lydia, à discuter (non, en vrai, Lydia est en train d'incendier Stiles, le poussant à aller voir Derek parce que : « bordel, va falloir que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et profiter de l'occasion en or que tu as ! »), pendant que Scott et Allison dansent langoureusement au son de _Addicted_ de _Saving Abel_. Ironiquement, Laura tient le même discours que Lydia, à Derek, dans la cuisine. Mais aucun des deux ne semble décidé à prendre les devants. Étrangement, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles, tout paraissait plus simple. Maintenant qu'ils sont entourés de presque tout leur lycée, les choses se compliquent un peu plus.

La soirée a bien avancé, il est environ minuit, quand « L'Incident » (avec des majuscules s'il vous plaît) survient.

Stiles est seul dans un coin, près de la table où se trouvent boissons et petits fours, à réfléchir aux paroles de sa rousse de meilleure amie, quand ça le frappe. La moitié, sinon la totalité, des lycéens l'observent en coin, se chuchotent des mots en le regardant. Certains rient, et Stiles a cette horrible, horrible impression qu'ils rient de lui. Il voit alors deux joueurs de l'équipe de foot – Bryan et Dawson – s'approcher de lui, suivant une trajectoire loin d'être rectiligne. Clairement, ils sont bourrés. Lorsqu'ils sont assez proches, Stiles peut sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui émane d'eux. Il ne se souvenait pas que Derek et Laura aient mis du whisky à disposition – et pour cause, ils ne l'ont pas fait, l'un d'eux a dû apporter sa propre réserve d'alcool.

\- Alors, Stilinski…, fait le premier, Bryan, la voix traînante, la langue probablement rendue lourde par l'alcool. Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? T'as proposé de sucer Derek pour pouvoir être invité, c'est ça ?

Dawson se met à rire, d'un rire gras et vulgaire, en tapant l'épaule de son ami, trouvant la blague hilarante.

\- Il l'a même probablement payé pour le sucer pour pouvoir être invité, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il pousse brutalement Stiles qui se rattrape de justesse à la table, manquant de renverser des verres au passage. L'hyperactif serre fortement les lèvres pour retenir la remarque sarcastique qui se presse derrière elles, sachant que ça sera pire s'il l'ouvre.

Les deux sportifs continuent de le provoquer, se moquant allègrement de lui, poursuivant leurs agressions physiques, et en en augmentant le degré de violence. Jusqu'au moment où Bryan lève le poing dans le but évident de le lui coller dans la mâchoire.

Alors que Stiles se prépare déjà à la douleur qu'il va ressentir, un corps se place entre lui et le footballeur.

\- Dégagez de chez moi, gronde la voix coléreuse de Derek.

\- Oh, allez mec, on voulait juste s'amuser, ricane bêtement Dawson. Hein Stiles, qu'on voulait juste s'amuser ?

\- Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois : dégagez de chez moi, immédiatement.

Derek semble sur le point de leur en coller une, les muscles tendus à tout rompre. Il se retient probablement de leur sauter à la gorge, tous crocs dehors. Mais en vérité, Stiles n'en a plus rien à faire. A l'humiliation que vient de lui faire subir les deux débiles complètement secs, s'ajoute l'humiliation d'être sauvé par Derek, que tout le monde pense être une âme charitable pour avoir invité la pauvre tâche qu'il est. Tout le monde pense que Derek a eu pitié de lui.

Et c'est ce qui achève de lui couper la respiration.

Le monde semble vaciller autour de lui, les bruits deviennent soudain tellement forts qu'ils lui vrillent le crâne, le désorientent, les lumières l'aveuglent, la chaleur l'étouffe. Il doit partir. Le cœur battant un rythme trop rapide pour son bien, il fuit la pièce.

Derek finit par se débarrasser des deux gros débiles profonds – merci à Laura qui est intervenue – et se lance à la poursuite de Stiles qui vient juste de quitter le salon en courant maladroitement. Il suit facilement son odeur – la panique est tellement présente que même sans le vouloir il pourrait capter la fragrance acide – et s'apprête à monter les escaliers quand une main lui saisit l'avant-bras. Il se retourne, retenant le grondement menaçant qui se forme dans ses poumons.

Lydia se tient devant lui, le visage grave.

\- Fais-le retenir son souffle. Il fait une crise de panique.

Et c'est tout, elle le relâche sans plus de mot. L'ouïe fixé sur le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, il ne cherche pas à lui poser de question et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il se dirige d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la salle de bain pour en ouvrir violemment la porte qui, heureusement pour lui, n'est pas verrouillée. Il la referme derrière lui, étouffant légèrement le bruit de la musique un étage plus bas. Il retrouve Stiles assis contre la baignoire, dans la pénombre, la tête entre les mains, le souffle saccadé.

Alors qu'il s'approche et s'accroupit devant l'humain, la porte s'ouvre en grand pour laisser entrer une fille qui tombe à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Derek a une mimique de dégoût.

\- Viens dans un endroit calme, lance-t-il à Stiles en lui agrippant les avant-bras et en le remettant debout.

Stiles ne songe même pas à protester, plonger dans son propre monde de cauchemar. Des pensées l'assaillent de toutes parts, la peur lui ronge les veines, ses poumons le brûlent, sa tête lui tourne et lui fait mal, l'entièreté de son corps le fait atrocement souffrir.

Soudain, il sent une surface dure sous ses fesses, et une autre, moelleuse, contre son dos. Il ouvre les yeux – qu'il n'a pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés – et se rend compte qu'il est dans une chambre. Mais surtout, Derek est juste en face de lui, son visage et ses yeux entièrement dans le champ de vision de l'hyperactif. Il plonge dans le regard indéchiffrable du lycanthrope ; un mélange de vert foncé sur les bords extérieurs de son iris, puis plus clair avant de se teinter de marron autour de la pupille, et Stiles est fasciné par cet océan olive qui captive son attention. Malheureusement, pas assez pour calmer sa crise.

Derek observe l'humain, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire, sans risquer d'aggraver la situation.

 _« Fais-le retenir son souffle. Il fait une crise de panique. »_

La voix de Lydia retentit dans sa tête alors qu'il se rappelle ce que la blonde vénitienne lui a dit avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage. Comment ça, « Fais-le retenir son souffle » ? Comment peut-il l'obliger à ne plus respirer ? Lui pincer le nez ? Aussitôt cette pensée surgit-elle qu'il l'écarte en secouant la tête. Lui boucher le nez va le faire plus paniquer qu'autre chose et il se mettra à haleter par la bouche, c'est donc totalement stupide et contre-productif.

Une idée lui traverse soudain la tête. Mais, non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Si ? Non. Ou peut-être. Bon, il ne saura jamais si son idée fonctionne s'il ne la teste pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il espère juste que Stiles ne lui en voudra pas trop pour ça.

Ooo0ooO

Lydia retourne auprès de Scott et Allison. Le brun à la mâchoire de travers la regarde méchamment.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'intervenir ?! Stiles fait une crise, il a besoin de mon aide ! Grince-t-il, visiblement en colère.

\- Scott, Stiles a besoin de Derek. Il faut leur donner un coup de pouce à ces deux-là, sinon, ils ne finiront jamais ensemble. Je sais que Derek s'occupera bien de Stiles et qu'il saura quoi faire pour gérer la crise de panique. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Scott marmonne, mais Allison prenant le parti de sa meilleure amie, il laisse tomber. Il espère pour Lydia qu'elle a raison, parce que s'il a abandonné son meilleur ami, elle risque d'être la cible de sa colère, et elle peut être impressionnante.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que je vous aime surtout XD Je sais c'est moche de finir comme ça x) Trop de angst, personne n'avait signé pour ça, mais c'est comme ça :p

Désolée pour l'attente les loulous :coeur:

Plein de bisous,

EK.


	3. Chapter 3

**PETITE NOTE IMPORTANTE : LISEZ CE QUE JE METS EN INTRO, ÇA POURRAIT VOUS ÊTRE UTILE, POUR SAVOIR SI JE COMPTE POSTER BIENTÔT PAR EXEMPLE. MERCI.**

* * *

SURPRISEEEE ! Et oui, voilà, un chapitre aujourd'hui ! N'empêche, je suis en silence radio pendant quatre mois, ou presque, et là, c'est les vacances, je me déchaîne lol ! J'ai pas la motivation d'écrire quand je rentre de la fac, sorry, mais là je passe mes journées à écrire, ça fait du bien ! Bon, du coup je révise pas, et ça, c'est moche.

BREF.

Merci, et bisous tout plein à Magichoute qui me bêta :coeur: Elle m'a agressée pour avoir la suite (si c'est vrai et oui je balance) ! :o

Et merci à Thecrasy et Orange Sanguine, aussi, qui lisent mes teasers avec joie ah ah ! :D

Vous n'aime les filles, que ferais-je sans vous ? :D :coeur:

Je répondrais aux reviews après Noël ! D'ailleurs, je vous souhaite à tous une Joyeux Noël, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime, même si on ne se connait pas :coeur:

Après ce débordement d'amour, je vous laisse lire !

Enjoyer ~

* * *

Profitant du fait que le jeune homme le fixe toujours droit dans les yeux, Derek plonge sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse un chaste baiser pour ravir ces lippes désirées (ne nous mentons pas, Derek mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser depuis longtemps).

Le temps semble se suspendre pendant un moment où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprend réellement ce qui est en train de se passer. Leurs pensées ont déserté leurs crânes. Vide. Ils sont vides. Et c'est par pur automatisme que Stiles ferme les yeux et pose sa main droite sur la nuque du brun.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, c'est comme s'ils revenaient dans le présent, reprenant conscience du monde qui les entoure. Ils se fixent pendant un temps infini, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Finalement, c'est Derek qui prend la parole, mal-à-l'aise, en se frottant la nuque.

\- Hum, je… Enfin, quand… Lydia m'a dit que tu devais retenir ton souffle, alors, bah… Je savais pas trop quoi faire, et, euh, eh bien, en t'embrassant, tu as retenu ton souffle, alors du coup, je… Ça a marché, donc voilà…

Il se racle la gorge, en regardant partout, sauf Stiles. Un long silence suit cette explication, et Derek paierait vraiment très cher pour être ailleurs. Il serait presque prêt à tuer, pour être ailleurs.

\- Merci, dit finalement Stiles dans un chuchotement si faible que le loup ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été doté d'une ouïe ultra-sensible. Je suis désolé.

La fin de la phrase le surprend tellement que le brun fixe son regard sur l'humain, oubliant momentanément sa gêne.

\- Désolé ? Désolé pour quoi ? S'étonne-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Une crise ne dure généralement pas plus de 25 minutes, tu n'étais pas obligé de te déranger pour moi, t'as plein d'amis en bas qui doivent se demander où tu es passé…

Derek ouvre la bouche, déjà prêt à incendier l'être humain stupide devant lui qui croit qu'il le laisserait traverser une crise tout seul, mais se retient de justesse. A la place, il se contente de dire :

\- Ce ne sont pas des amis.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'attiser la curiosité de Stiles qui du coup ne fuit plus son regard.

\- Comment ça ? L'interroge-t-il, la surprise brillant dans ses prunelles d'un ambre sombre.

\- Il faut être bien naïf pour croire que tous ces gens sont nos amis, à Laura et moi. Au mieux, ils nous apprécient, mais sans plus, au pire, ils nous exècrent et nous jalousent. Dans tous les cas, ils profitent de nous.

Stiles le fixe, perplexe.

\- Mais pourquoi continuer à faire croire que vous êtes amis alors ? Questionne-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt que pouvaient y trouver les deux Hale.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On a pas choisi d'être populaire, contrairement à ce que l'on croit. Seulement, nous sommes beaux et nous sommes riches (et c'est dit sans prétention aucune, ni même fierté). Les humains ont besoin d'être dirigés, ils ont besoin d'un chef de bande, d'une personne à suivre, pour se sentir exister. Quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée, ils ont vu en Laura et moi les personnes à suivre. On venait de New-York, la fameuse New-York, il ne leur en fallait pas plus. Ils nous ont élevé sur un piédestal, et nous ont proclamé Seigneurs et Maîtres de l'établissement. Au lycée, il n'y a que deux cases : les populaires, et les autres. Dans les autres, il y a deux catégories : les indifférents, ceux à qui on ne fait généralement pas ou peu attention, et les boucs-émissaires, ceux qu'on martyrise pour se sentir supérieur, pour avoir une raison d'exister, pour donner un sens à sa vie. Notre côté lycanthrope nous empêche, avec Laura, d'être classé dans ces catégories-là, nous avons un charisme naturel plus fort, à cause de notre côté surnaturel, alors les humains ne se mesurent pas à nous.

Il termine sa tirade par un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

\- C'est d'une tristesse ! Se lamente Stiles en secouant la tête. Ça veut dire que Laura et toi n'avez pas de véritables amis ? Je veux dire, des personnes qui sont sincères avec vous comme vous l'êtes avec elles ?

Derek essaye vraiment de cacher son sourire, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

\- Y'a toi maintenant, lui lance-t-il. J'ai été sincère avec toi, tu sais que je suis un loup-garou, et tu as été sincère avec moi.

Stiles se tortille un instant, et retient un rire nerveux.

\- J'vois pas en quoi j'ai été sincère avec toi, marmonne-t-il.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne se souvient pas avoir été sincère avec Derek (il ne lui a pas menti non plus, hein, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir dit quelque chose de cash et de franc au loup).

\- Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas un monstre, répond presque gravement le brun.

Pour lui, ce moment a une importance capitale, parce qu'il s'est toujours vu lui-même comme un être abominable – son espèce n'est pas blanche comme neige, et Derek craint le jour où il tuera un innocent, sans le vouloir. Parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute pour lui qu'un jour, il perdra le contrôle. Son attention est détournée par l'adorable froncement de sourcils contrarié de l'humain.

\- Ça, c'était pas sincère, c'était la vérité. Nuance. C'est comme si tu me disais que j'étais sincère en te disant que l'eau bout à 100°C quand on est à 0 d'altitude, tu vois ? C'est un fait, une vérité. Bon évidemment, tu vas me dire que je suis sincère parce que je ne t'ai pas menti en disant que l'eau bout à 100°C parce qu'après tout, je pourrais très bien te dire qu'en fait elle bout à 90°C mais là encore, ça doit pas être un mensonge parce que, quelque part, l'eau bout à 90°C, même si je ne sais pas encore à quelle altitude ce phénomène arrive, mais… Eh ! Pourquoi tu ris ?! S'insurge l'humain en fixant son interlocuteur avec un peu plus de contrariété.

Effectivement, le brun se marre comme si Stiles lui avait sorti la meilleure blague du monde (d'ailleurs, Stiles connait la meilleure blague du monde, selon Google, mais il vous la racontera une prochaine fois). Quand finalement le loup finit par se calmer, Stiles le fixe l'œil mauvais, attendant des explications.

\- C'est juste que t'es hilarant quand tu pars dans tes explications, s'amuse Derek avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as déjà fait le coup quand je t'ai dit que j'étais un loup-garou, tu es parti dans une explication sur l'ADN que j'ai même pas réussi à suivre. Ça me rappelle vraiment Laura quand on était petit. Si tu l'avais vu quand elle jouait à la poupée avec mes jouets – oui Laura n'a jamais été un cliché de fille – elle leur racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ça n'avait strictement aucun sens, mais elle s'en fichait totalement et elle continuait de parler. Elle me prenait souvent à parti, à la fin, pour savoir ce que j'en pensais.

Un sourire nostalgique étire les lèvres du brun, les yeux dans le vague, alors qu'il se remémore la douce enfance qu'il a eu avec sa sœur jumelle. Et face à ça, Stiles ne peut plus être en colère. Petit con de Hale, tiens !

\- C'est pas une raison pour te foutre de ma gueule, grommelle tout de même l'humain pour la forme.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Stiles, je trouve ça adorable, répond le loup, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Quand il percute, il se racle de nouveau la gorge avec un petit rire.

\- Et si on retournait en bas ? Propose-t-il pour dissiper son malaise.

Aussitôt, le visage de l'hyperactif se ferme.

\- Vas-y, toi, je vais rester un peu ici, c'est trop étouffant en bas, rétorque Stiles.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il ne veut pas descendre, ce qui en fait un mensonge. Il ment sans vraiment mentir en fait. Sauf que Derek peut le sentir, il a entendu le cœur de Stiles s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir frénétiquement. Signe évident du mensonge.

\- Okay, pourquoi tu veux pas descendre ? L'interroge le brun, pas prêt de lâcher le morceau.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il fait chaud en bas, ça m'étouffe, je risque de faire une autre crise…

\- Si t'arrêtais de me mentir pendant une seconde, ça irait pas plus vite ? L'interrompt Derek, affichant une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, mais rencontre le regard désapprobateur du brun et la referme. Il avait l'intention de sortir une autre excuse, mais il voit bien que ça ne marchera pas avec lui. Il soupire.

\- Je ne suis pas le bienvenu en bas, lâche-t-il finalement à voix basse.

\- Quoi ? T'es chez moi, bien sûr que t'es le bienvenu en bas, comme partout dans cette maison.

Stiles a un rire amer, un peu jaune.

\- C'est pas l'avis de tes convives, rétorque-t-il assez sèchement.

Derek met un temps à comprendre et finalement grogne.

\- Je peux les faire tous partir, si tu veux, lui propose-t-il très sérieusement.

L'humain bug un instant, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau et que celui-ci la traite. Et il a du mal. Derek propose de virer tout le lycée de chez lui, mettant en péril sa réputation, juste parce que Stiles ne se sent pas à sa place ? Wow. Jamais personne ne lui a proposé un truc aussi dénué de sens. Bon, en même temps, il ne connaissait personne qui soit en mesure de lui proposer une idée aussi dénuée de sens…

\- T'es malade ?! S'exclame-t-il, ahuri. Non, non, non, non, non ! Ne fais pas ça pour moi ! Laisse tombé, je vais juste rester ici jusqu'à la fin, je veux dire j'ai vu et vécu plus terrible que de rester dans une chambre tout une soirée, en plus j'ai mon portable, il est encore chargé presque à fond, je peux jouer, je peux lire, je peux écouter de la musique, bref je vais trouver à m'occuper. T'inquiète pas pour moi et puis va t'amuser en bas, hein, on se revoit plus tard, fait-il en commençant à paniquer de nouveau.

Pas la même panique que pour une crise, juste, il panique à l'idée que Derek puisse faire une chose pareille. Pour lui. Ça le rend confus.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul dans ma chambre, pour que tu puisses y fureter, tu rêves. Puisque tu ne veux pas descendre, que tu ne veux pas que je les vire tous, il ne reste plus qu'une solution : je vais rester ici avec toi et te tenir compagnie.

Stiles déglutit, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- T'es pas obligé, tu sais, murmure-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je suis obligé, on n'abandonne pas un ami, pas vrai ? Rétorque le brun avec un fin sourire en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence avant qu'une partie de la phrase de Derek ne percute son cerveau.

\- Attends, c'est ça, ta chambre ? S'étonne l'humain, soudain très intéressé par son environnement.

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il relève cette partie-là de la déclaration de Derek, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Un problème avec ça ? S'amuse le loup.

\- Hein ? Oh non, non ! Je la trouve cool ! Juste, elle n'est pas comme je me l'imaginais, ni comme le reste de la maison…

La chambre du brun est dans les tons bleu foncé, bleu clair et blanc. Le mur où se trouve la porte est peint en bleu foncé (une sorte de bleu marine, Stiles suppose, mais comme il n'est pas Lydia, la fanatique des nuances de couleurs, il n'en est pas sûr), les deux murs juxtaposés de part et d'autre sont bleus clairs (bleu ciel sans nuage…) et le dernier mur, celui qui fait face à la porte d'entrée, est peint en blanc (blanc pur d'une neige immaculée…). Les meubles sont tous blancs il possède une commode en bois, sûrement pour ses vêtements, une penderie, un bureau, une chaise, et un lit (avec un dessus-de-lit bleu foncé et un édredon blanc). Son parquet est blanc également. L'ensemble donne une impression de sobriété loin de la richesse exubérante du hall. C'est simple, et c'est froid. Quelque part, Stiles pense que ça reflète bien le caractère de Derek.

Il se lève pour inspecter la pièce, ne repérant que quelques photos par-ci par-là Derek et Laura, pas plus vieux que huit ans, riant. La brune tient le loup par le cou et semble lui faire subir quelque taquinerie avec une joie féroce, tandis que Derek essaye de s'y soustraire. Une autre montre un Derek de quatre ans tenant un bébé dans les bras, Talia les couvant d'un regard bienveillant. Stiles suppose que c'est Cora. Il observe les autres photos, mais c'est bien les seules choses de personnalisées dans la pièce. Il n'y a ni poster, ni affiche, ni dessins, ni mots, ni rien qui puisse dire que c'est la chambre d'un adolescent.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par « ni comme le reste de la maison » ? Questionne le loup, toujours assis par terre, un genou relevé et le bras posé dessus.

Stiles se fait la réflexion que Derek est vraiment sexy comme ça, avant de se détourner pour cacher la légère rougeur qui colore ses joues. Il se concentre sur une photo pour ne plus y penser.

\- Rien. C'est juste pas comme le reste. Les pièces sont avec des couleurs chaudes, et ta chambre est en couleurs froides. Les pièces sont ornées d'objets de valeur ou non, mais décorés au maximum, s'arrêtant juste à la lime de la surcharge, et ta chambre est vide et simple. Elle n'est pas comme le reste.

L'humain commence vraiment à penser que la chambre du brun le définit totalement. Couleur froide : il est distant avec les gens, plus ou moins à l'aise même s'il ne le montre pas. Absence de décoration autre que cinq ou six photos : Introverti, ne s'exprime pas trop sur ses sentiments et préfère tout garder pour lui. Stiles trouve ça intéressant.

\- On dirait que tu m'analyses, fait remarquer Derek avec amusement.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, c'était juste un commentaire comme ça, répond l'hyperactif avec un geste vague de la main, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur une photo en particulier.

\- Tu mens encore. Tu sais, je vais te faciliter la tâche : je sais exactement à chaque fois que tu mens. Ton cœur change de rythme. Ton odeur aussi change. Et ta peau se couvre d'une très fine pellicule de sueur à cause du stress, même infime, que cela engendre. Le plus simple, c'est donc de ne pas me mentir, lance le loup avec son sourire de con arrogant (tiens, le revoilà !).

\- C'est du harcèlement ça, contre Stiles, de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est ça, va porter plainte, ricane le brun.

\- T'oublies un peu que mon père est Shérif, je suis son fils unique, je peux lui faire gober n'importe quoi, affirme l'hyperactif en lui lançant un regard en coin.

\- Et tu comptes lui dire quoi ?

L'humain hausse les épaules.

\- Il paraît que je suis très inventif…

\- Il me tarde de voir à quel point…

Bon, c'est peut-être l'imagination de Stiles, mais, la phrase du brun n'est pas un peu ambiguë ? Ça doit être le ton employé, vous savez, celui un peu plus grave et légèrement… Rêveur, ou pensif. Qui donne des idées. Ce genre de ton-là. Celui que Derek vient d'employer. Stiles parvient, par la grâce de Dieu, à réprimer son léger frisson afin que le loup ne le perçoive pas. Sauf que l'humain n'a pas capté une information importante. Ce que le lycanthrope va gentiment lui faire remarquer de manière subtile, surtout.

\- Tu sais quel est l'avantage, mais aussi l'inconvénient, avec la lycanthropie ? Demande innocemment le brun.

Stiles se tourne vers lui, les yeux plissés sous la réflexion, sentant venir l'entourloupe (et vous croyez que c'est une coïncidence s'il y a le mot « loup » dans « entourloupe » ? Parce que Stiles pense que non, c'est pas une coïncidence).

\- Euh… Non, c'est quoi ? L'interroge l'hyperactif, pas rassuré.

\- C'est qu'on sent tout. Véritablement tout. On sent la moindre odeur, y compris l'odeur des émotions. La peur, la panique, la colère. Mais aussi, l'excitation sexuelle.

Et s'il faut une minute à Stiles pour comprendre la fin de la phrase, on ne lui en voudra pas. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucune réplique lui vient à l'esprit. C'est bien l'une des premières fois où son esprit d'hyperactif est séché. Pouf ! une page blanche. Il déglutit difficilement. Et il respire mal quand il voit le petit sourire de Derek, qui s'est relevé pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Et ça sent quoi ? Demande soudain l'humain, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre et que sa curiosité s'est réveillée.

Le loup hausse un sourcil, toujours en souriant, et croyez Stiles quand il vous dit que c'est déstabilisant tant il est sexy quand il fait ça.

\- Le musc, rit franchement le brun alors que l'humain lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle, ronchonne l'hyperactif en croisant les bras.

Aucun des deux n'a le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer la magnifique Laura Hale. Oh, personne ne vous a dit comment la jeune fille est déguisée ! Elle n'a pas fait dans l'originale, arguant que « les classiques marchent toujours du tonnerre ». Elle est donc en diablesse sexy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez retranchés ici ? Vous avez pas intérêt à faire des cochonneries pendant ma soirée ! S'offusque-t-elle. Je vous ai cherché partout ! (Ce qui, bien sûr, est faux, puisqu'elle a suivi leur odeur jusqu'ici, mais elle avait besoin d'un effet dramatique). Vous croyez que je peux gérer 90 élèves toute seule ?! Non, non, je ne peux pas. Alors amenez votre cul en bas tout de suite, il faut des ravitaillements ! Allez, fissa fissa !

\- Laura…, commence Derek avant d'être interrompu.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'ai besoin de vous, alors descendez ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Stiles se couvre les oreilles tellement le cri de la louve était haut perché. Derek a largement grimacé. Les deux garçons soupirent de concert ils n'y échapperont pas.

\- Très bien, on arrive, souffle le loup avec fatigue.

Laura hoche la tête et repart aussi abruptement qu'elle était venue.

\- Je peux y aller seul, Stiles, et je remonte quand j'ai réussi à semer le tyran, propose Derek avec sollicitude.

Il a entendu le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer de panique et l'odeur du malaise l'enveloppe tel un nuage toxique. L'anxiété menace de refaire surface en force. L'humain lui sourit, crispé.

\- T'inquiète. Et puis Laura a besoin de nous deux, si je ne viens pas, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

Et il se met en marche, le dos raide, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Derek le regarde, légèrement inquiet, mais n'insiste pas et le suit sans rien ajouter. Arrivés à l'escalier, Stiles s'arrête, la respiration courte. Il fait visiblement un effort pour ne pas reculer. Derek ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et plus il réfléchit, et moins il trouve comment faire. Sur une impulsion, il s'approche de l'humain et lui saisit le poing afin de le lui desserrer et de lui prendre la main.

Stiles lui lance un regard interrogatif et Derek lui sourit en réponse. Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il descend une marche puis une deuxième et attend que l'hyperactif angoissé le suive.

\- Ma proposition de les faire partir est toujours valable, lui glisse-t-il.

L'humain secoue la tête.

\- Laura te tuerait pour ça, et elle me torturerait juste après.

Stiles ferme les yeux et soupire.

\- Je suis ridicule, souffle-t-il doucement.

Le loup grogne légèrement et se positionne en face de l'hyperactif qui le dépasse d'une bonne tête vu qu'il est toujours sur le palier, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Il la trouve très bien là où elle est.

\- Hors de question que tu redises ça un jour, menace-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Le ton dur qu'il a employé fait rouvrir les yeux au lycéen et il se heurte à deux prunelles contrariées qui le scrutent sévèrement. Il se mord la lèvre de contrition. Après un énième soupir, il descend enfin une marche.

Sans un mot, tous deux rejoignent peu à peu le capharnaüm qui sert de maison aux Hale, bondé d'adolescents plus très nets. Alors qu'ils vont atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, Derek prend soin d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Stiles pour être sûr que l'humain ne s'enfuira pas.

C'est là qu'il les entend, les commentaires. La musique n'est pas assez forte pour cacher les réflexions salaces et vulgaires, jalouses et méchantes. Il sent la colère monter rapidement. Vous n'imaginez probablement pas la méchanceté dont peuvent faire preuve des adolescents. Et leur vulgarité n'a d'égale que leur méchanceté et leur stupidité. Autant dire qu'ils sont sacrément vulgaires. Il serre les dents et se crispe. Il ne contrôle pas bien sa transformation, la preuve, hier il s'est transformé devant Stiles sous le coup de la peur. Imaginez les dégâts qu'il peut faire s'il est en colère.

\- Derek, souffle Stiles en s'accrochant à son bras pour chuchoter à son oreille, t'as des griffes.

Le murmure et le contact de Stiles l'apaisent légèrement, assez du moins pour stopper la transformation et l'inverser. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Laura pour venir à leur rencontre. Si elle était furieuse de les voir traîner et de devoir les attendre, elle se calme immédiatement en sentant la rage qui émane de Derek et le malaise et la panique de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle n'a pas besoin de réponse, elle entend elle aussi les commentaires qui circulent de bouche en bouche, se déformant chaque fois un peu plus, devenant plus outrageant encore, si cela est possible.

\- S'ils continuent à insulter mon frère, je vais les tuer un par un, grogne-t-elle.

Et Stiles panique un peu plus parce que, putain de merde, il va avoir deux loups en colère sur les bras et qu'il ne peut pas gérer, il ne fait pas le poids ! Cette soirée est la pire de sa vie ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ! Il n'aurait pas dû être là ! Tout ceci ne se serait pas produit !

Sa panique, sa consternation, et sa peine détournent les deux frangins de leur colère pendant un instant.

\- Derek, emmène Stiles dehors pour qu'il respire l'air frais, ça lui fera du bien.

Ceci est un ordre qui ne souffre aucune discussion, et si l'un d'eux proteste, elle risque de le mordre méchamment. Derek tire l'humain avec force jusqu'à la porte de derrière et la franchit sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Laura, quant à elle, se dirige vers la sono. Elle coupe la musique et monte sur une table.

\- Je veux que tout le monde m'écoute, attentivement. JE SUIS CLAIRE ? Hurle-t-elle pour capter l'attention de tous. Bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelque chose contre Stiles. Je peux savoir ce que vous lui reprochez ?

Un silence suit sa question. Personne n'ose prendre la parole une Laura en colère est assez impressionnante pour que chacun ait peur de répondre.

\- Je crois bien avoir posé une question ! S'énerve-t-elle.

Un jeune inconscient alcoolisé prend alors la parole sous l'œil effaré des autres.

\- C'est qu'une tapette qui suce des queues ! Il a rien à foutre avec nous !

Devinez qui est ce jeune inconscient. Allez, vous avez une chance sur deux de tomber juste. Et oui, c'est Dawson.

\- Je te ferais remarquer, trouduc, que je suis une « tapette qui suce des queues », intervient alors Danny, le gardien de l'équipe de La Cross.

Il a toujours eu horreur de l'homophobie, mais encore plus de la connerie.

\- C'pas pareil mec, t'es cool toi ! Rétorque l'abruti de footballeur, sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Et c'est quaterback ça, crache Lydia avec mépris. Ferme un peu ta grande gueule de con Dawson et réfléchis avant d'en placer une. Oh, mais, attends. T'es pas équipé pour réfléchir, connard !

Tout le monde fixe la blonde vénitienne avec un mélange de surprise et de peur.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu une jolie fille intelligente jurer ? Leur lance-t-elle avec fierté en défiant chaque regard qu'elle croise.

Tous détournent les yeux, de peur ou de honte, parfois des deux.

\- Très bien, ça suffit ! Siffle Laura. Que tous ceux qui ont un problème avec Stiles, ou avec l'homosexualité, ou même avec mon frère, dégagent de chez moi. MAINTENANT.

Doit-on encore mentionner qu'une Laura Hale en colère fait peur ? Je pense que c'est inutile…

Une petite dizaine de personnes récupèrent leurs affaires et quittent les lieux je vous le donne dans le mile, c'est l'équipe de foot qui s'en va, étonnant non ?

\- Bien. Si j'entends de nouveau un commentaire déplacer sur mon frère, sur Stiles ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous fais personnellement sortir à coups de pieds au cul, c'est clair ?!

Hochement de tête général. Satisfaite, Laura descend de la table et relance la musique. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les adolescents ne savent pas comment réagir et restent plantés au milieu comme des abrutis, mais finalement tout le monde retourne à son activité qui avait été interrompue par la brune.

Lydia se dirige alors vers elle un sourire, qui ne dit rien qui vaille, vissé aux lèvres.

* * *

Il paraît que couper là c'est moche... Je trouve pas moi :D

Merci pour vos reviews et vos gentils mots, vous êtes absolument adorable :coeur:

Joyeux Noël,

Je vous aime,

Bisous,

EK.


	4. Chapter 4

**JOYEUX RÉVEILLON ET JOYEUX NOËL !**

* * *

Voilà voilà la dernière partie de Labyrinthus, pour Noël, comme cadeau ! Un peu de angst, mais beaucoup de fluff ;)

Merci à tous pour les reviews, guests et lecteurs ! Je vous aime fort :coeur:

Merci à Bruniblondi, à TheCrasy et à Orange Sanguine, parce qu'elles me supportent au quotidien, et m'aident toujours avec ces foutus synonymes et tournures de phrases qui me posent problème ! Je vous embrasse fort les filles :coeur:

Un ou deux tout petits bonus sont à venir, alors ne croyez pas vous être déjà débarrassés de moi ;)

Bonne Lecture ~

* * *

Derek continue de traîner Stiles derrière lui, et l'humain a du mal à suivre la cadence. Deux fois, il a failli se casser la gueule par terre à cause de plusieurs racines malveillantes cherchant à lui faire du mal.

\- Derek ! Halète le pauvre hyperactif malmené. Derek ! Arr-arrête-toi, j'arrive pas à suivre…

Le loup est tellement en colère qu'il n'a presque pas entendu la plainte de Stiles. Il relâche vivement son poignet et s'arrête devant un arbre qui, précisons-le, n'avait rien demandé, mais qui se prend un coup de poing dans le tronc quand même. Il grogne et gronde, n'arrivant plus à retenir la transformation. Ses crocs poussent douloureusement alors qu'il essaye vainement de les en empêcher, ses griffes trouent la peau de ses doigts, une nouvelle pilosité recouvre son corps, et il sait que ses yeux sont à présent dorés. Ça va mal finir.

Stiles fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Oh, il sait ce que vous vous dites : « Evidemment que ce n'est pas normal, Derek est un loup-garou ! » mais ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que la dernière fois, Derek a réussi à ne pas se transformer. Là, il est complètement transformé (enfin c'est ce qu'il suppose, vu qu'en fait, il n'en sait rien).

Vous connaissez ce sentiment stupide, vous savez, celui qui vous pousse à faire ce que la raison juge complètement débile ? Mais si, c'est celui qui, par exemple, lorsque vous avez peur des araignées, vous pousse à vous en approcher pour la tuer. Parce que c'est soit vous, soit cette chose immonde. Ou alors, c'est le même sentiment qui, lorsque vous savez que vous allez découvrir quelque chose d'horrible, comme un chaton mort, vous pousse à vous avancer quand même pour être _sûr_ que c'est bien ce que vous allez trouver. Eh bien, Stiles ressent cette montée d'adrénaline qui noie la raison et la fait taire efficacement.

Il s'approche lentement, une main tremblante tendue vers le loup.

\- Derek ? Tente-t-il avec une hésitation clairement audible.

Un grondement sourd résonne dans les bois et un frisson de peur recouvre l'entièreté de son épiderme.

\- Ne t'approche pas.

Encore une fois, toute personne raisonnable, ou simplement doté de deux sous de jugeote, aurait écouté ou, mieux, aurait fui. Oui, mais bon, on sait tous que Stiles est loin d'être une telle personne. Après une longue inspiration, il s'approche complètement, se plaçant de manière à faire face à Derek.

Le cœur de l'humain se stoppe avant de faire une embardée phénoménale sous le coup de l'inquiétude, de la peur, de la fascination, de l'excitation, bref de tout un tas d'émotions fortes. Il voit le deuxième visage de Derek, le visage du loup, marqué par la colère et la bestialité.

Le temps semble se suspendre un instant. Il détaille ce visage qui n'a plus rien d'humain et dont les traits sont marqués par une animalité évidente. C'est sauvage. La respiration du loup est rocailleuse, comme difficile, ou plutôt, grondante. Ses yeux sont d'un or jaune éclatant. C'est ce qui captive le plus Stiles, cette couleur surnaturelle qui l'attire comme un papillon vers une flamme. C'est étrangement fascinant, et il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ces prunelles ambrés qui semblent être le champ de bataille d'émotions virulentes qui font probablement rage dans l'être qui lui fait face.

Il ne peut empêcher sa main de venir effleurer la joue de la créature qui a pris naissance sous ses yeux. Comme la première fois. Il ressent cette attraction irrésistible – et à laquelle il ne se sent pas l'envie de résister, de toute façon – qui l'émerveille et le rend curieux.

Derek retient son souffle. Une pulsion féroce tente de se frayer un chemin à travers lui, et il ne parvient pas à l'identifier. Elle est à l'état pur brute et dure, ravageuse et effroyable, brûlante et acharnée. Elle lui fait peur tant elle est impétueuse. Impérieuse. Il ne sait pas s'il parviendra à la maîtriser, d'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas vers quel but elle tend. Et si c'était une pulsion sanguinaire ? Et s'il sautait sur Stiles pour lui déchirer la gorge à la simple aide de ses crocs ? Ou lui trancher la tête avec ses griffes ? Ou pire ?

Les scénarios les plus horribles traversent son esprit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et son cœur s'accélère, et la peur se déverse dans ses veines, et la tension s'accumule, noue ses épaules, tend ses muscles, et sa respiration se fait bien plus laborieuse encore alors qu'il s'empêche de respirer la douce fragrance qui émane de l'humain en face de lui. Et finalement, il identifie le mal qui le saisit et contre lequel il se bat à arme inégale.

Il a cruellement envie de Stiles.

Ce n'est pas une pulsion sanguinaire, mais sexuelle. Ce qui n'est pas mieux, selon Derek, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment la contrôler. Sa peur s'accentue et devient épouvante. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à Stiles. Il se sent comme fragmenté ça ne lui est jamais arrivé. Il a cette partie rationnelle de lui, qui a toujours été là, qui tente de juguler la seconde partie de lui, celle qui laisse libre cours à sa part d'animalité et qui ne s'encombre d'aucun interdit ni d'aucune restriction.

Son cœur martèle ses côtes avec véhémence, tellement qu'il peut le sentir dans chaque fibre de son être. Chaque pulsation semble l'amener dangereusement près d'un gouffre pernicieux, celui qui lui fera perdre tout contrôle.

C'est un cercle vicieux, en réalité : plus il aura peur, et moins il se contrôlera, et moins il se contrôlera, et plus il aura peur. Il ne s'en sortira jamais. Il se sent impuissant à tout ceci, et il en reste paralysé, enrayé dans ses pensées, dans ses instincts. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le contact de la main hésitante contre sa joue.

Stiles l'observe toujours avec une attention grandissante. Il n'a probablement jamais été si attentif à une seule chose, aussi concentré, de toute sa vie. Et c'est parce qu'il est aussi focalisé sur Derek qu'il s'aperçoit du changement perceptible qui s'opère. Dès que sa main est entrée en contact avec le loup, celui-ci a semblé moins tendu. Ses épaules se sont relâchées, ses yeux se sont fermés, sa mâchoire s'est desserrée, sa respiration s'est calmée.

\- Derek ? Souffle Stiles d'une voix hésitante, craignant de troubler la soudaine quiétude qui s'est abattue autour d'eux et qui semble avoir apaisé le loup.

Avec une lenteur extrême et extraordinaire, l'hyperactif peut voir l'apparence du brun changer pour reprendre un aspect totalement humain. Plus de croc, plus de griffe, plus de pilosité excessive. Et plus de maquillage non plus. Derek se tient devant lui, le visage plus serein qu'il ne l'a jamais été, Stiles en est persuadé.

Soudain, sa main sur la joue de ce jeune homme semble incongrue, comme si elle n'avait pas sa place à cet endroit. Des fourmillements parcourent cette main grossière et impertinente, elle lui paraît lourde. Alors il n'a d'autre choix que de la retirer, de la laisser tomber, la laisser se faire entraîner par la gravité, l'éloigner de ces traits ciselés. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de rejoindre son côté qu'elle est saisie à la volée par celle du loup. Les prunelles marron-grises-vertes se dévoilent pour se fixer dans les siennes couleur whisky.

Ce regard les absorbe l'un comme l'autre, et imperceptiblement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre.

\- Stiles.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant il semble se répercuter avec force entre les arbres de la forêt.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser.

L'hyperactif retient son souffle pendant une seconde, se demandant s'il a bien entendu ce qu'il a entendu, mais il n'a pas pu se tromper. Il a beau repasser la phrase dans sa tête, il ne voit pas où il aurait pu mal interpréter les mots. Derek a donc bien dit ce qu'il l'a entendu dire. Et ça doit bien être le plus extraordinaire. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il est étonné, et pourtant, il est encore plus stupéfié par la réponse qu'il s'apprête à donner :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?

Il n'en revient pas d'avoir dit ça, parce que c'est extrêmement téméraire de sa part, et il n'a pas pour habitude d'être aussi… Sûr de lui. Et encore moins en matière de mec. Il n'est pas du genre à flirter, parce qu'il ne sait pas faire, il n'est pas à l'aise avec les autres, il se sent trop différent d'eux pour pouvoir s'amuser ainsi. Et pourtant, avec Derek, il ne se sent pas si différent. En même temps, Stiles relativise : Derek est quand même un loup-garou, alors question différence, y'a pas mieux (ou pire, il ne sait pas trop en fait). Un sourire vient orner les lèvres du brun, il semble amusé et presque attendri ?

\- La peur que tu puisses me le refuser, laisse-t-il tomber, toujours en chuchotant, comme si parler plus fort troublerait la tranquillité des alentours.

L'atmosphère a changé de critique, elle est devenue beaucoup plus privée, tendue, mais d'une autre manière. L'intimité qui les entoure semble propice au baiser demandé. Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, d'une même pulsion forte leur rythme cardiaque frôle la tachycardie tant leurs palpitants se sont engagés dans une course effrénée. Leurs corps sont parcourus par le même frisson d'anticipation et d'appréhension.

\- Alors, tu as ma permission.

Encore une fois, Stiles s'étonne d'être si confiant. Encore que, s'il avait vraiment été confiant, il aurait embrassé Derek immédiatement après la déclaration du brun. Finalement, ça le rassure de voir qu'il est toujours le même. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est soulagé de constater cela, surtout à ce moment précis, mais c'est comme ça. Il a arrêté de chercher le pourquoi du comment depuis longtemps lorsque ça le concerne.

Un consentement clairement énoncé, voilà ce qui manquait à Derek pour oser l'embrasser. Vous pouvez penser que c'est étrange, ou que ça enlève de la spontanéité, mais le loup préfère savoir à l'avance s'il va être bien reçu ou non. Ça évite pas mal de déconvenues et de malentendus… (De plus, s'il avait besoin de plus de raison pour demander la permission, il se souvient parfaitement que le Shérif John Stilinski est le père de celui qu'il veut embrasser, ç'a de quoi faire réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié). Avec douceur, il se penche donc vers l'humain pour lui ravir un baiser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec délicatesse, presque comme si elles avaient peur de se blesser.

Et c'est étrange. Stiles trouve ça tout à fait étrange. C'est une sensation pas comme les autres de sentir un corps étranger contre le sien, peau contre peau. Et c'est étrange parce qu'on l'embrasse. Et parce que c'est Derek qui l'embrasse. Et parce que c'est la première fois qu'on l'embrasse. Mais en même temps, c'est fabuleux. Comment un simple geste peut-il être si bon ? C'est se sentir existé, désiré, aimé. C'est faire partie du monde d'un autre. Tout ça pour si peu. Stiles se dit que ça n'est rien, vraiment, c'est juste un baiser, une bouche contre une autre. Pourtant ç'a une signification pour lui qui dépasse son entendement. Ça va plus loin que la simplicité apparente. Le geste veut dire quelque chose pour lui. Ce n'est pas banalisé, comme pour certains. Ce serait même tout le contraire pour lui il y voit une certaine sacralité. On embrasse pour dire quelque chose, pour transmettre quelque chose.

Et c'est là que débute son angoisse. Ce n'est pas surprenant, après tout. Ce baiser a pour lui tellement de sens qu'il craint qu'il n'en ait aucun pour Derek. Qu'il fasse partie de la masse qui embrasse un peu n'importe qui. Et s'il n'avait aucune signification ?

Cette peur, d'abord diffuse, s'alourdit, devient pesante. Alors il se recule, le souffle saccadé, le cœur affolé, confus et perdu. L'angoisse lui noue la gorge, l'empêche de respirer, le fait paniquer. Il pose un regard tourmenté sur Derek, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il doit faire, où il est et pourquoi il y est. Tout se mélange, et tout ce qu'il sait semble avoir disparu, ne laissant que la panique et l'anxiété envahir ses pensées, couler dans ses veines.

Il tremble. Il halète. Il commence même à pleurer, une perle salée s'échoue sur sa pommette nacrée et caresse sa joue, traçant un sillon humide qui se termine à l'arête de sa mâchoire. La forêt semble menaçante, elle se rapproche de lui et l'oppresse. Elle lui veut du mal. Il le sait, il peut le voir, le sentir. Elle lui veut du mal.

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète le loup.

Il sent la panique de l'hyperactif qui lui pique le nez, elle déclencherait presque sa transformation tellement la sensation de danger imminent le rend nerveux. Stiles a peur de quelque chose, et Derek est tendu, comme prêt à affronter une menace qui n'arrivera jamais il le sait parce qu'il a sondé les environs et que tout est calme. L'humain n'a aucune raison logique, matérielle, pour être dans un état pareil…

 _Crise de panique._

Ces mots raisonnent dans sa tête avec clarté, et tout fait sens. Enfin presque tout, reste à savoir ce qui a déclenché cette crise. Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment pour se poser cette question, il y a plus urgent.

Instinctivement, Derek veut l'enlacer, l'embrasser, le toucher, être proche de lui pour le consoler. Néanmoins, il n'en fait rien. La crise semble plus violente que la première, et il a l'intime conviction que s'il s'approche trop de Stiles, celui-ci va encore plus paniquer. Alors même s'il hait ce qu'il est en train de faire, même si un sentiment d'urgence court dans ses veines pour lui faire faire l'inverse, il recule. Pas de beaucoup, mais il recule.

Et contre toute attente, Stiles panique encore plus. Parce qu'il a l'impression que sa crainte se fonde : Derek s'en va, c'est bien qu'il n'est rien pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Stiles. Respire, Stiles.

La voix du loup est lointaine, couverte par le son de son cœur qui bat trop vite. Ou par le fait qu'il s'éloigne pour le fuir ?

 _Baboum-baboum-baboum-baboum-baboum-baboum_. Son cœur joue sur un rythme archaïque, une cadence propice à l'appel d'un dieu, celui de la mort peut-être ?

\- Stiles, assis-toi par terre, et respire.

Par un miracle bienvenu, l'humain comprend ce qu'on lui dit et s'assoie donc au sol, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre. Plus aucune larme ne franchit la barrière de ses cils, pourtant il tremble toujours autant.

Derek est frustré de ne pas savoir quoi faire, toutefois, une inspiration soudaine le prend, et il s'installe en face de Stiles, les jambes croisées. Il l'observe un instant avant que son regard ne se perde au loin et que sa voix ne s'élève :

\- Avec Cora et Laura, on jouait souvent dans la forêt quand on était gamin. Cora avait 7 ans, et elle adorait jouer à « un, deux, trois, Soleil », c'était son jeu préféré, elle voulait tout le temps y jouer… Elle était toujours tellement heureuse qu'on joue avec elle qu'elle avait cet immense sourire aux lèvres, et ce petit rire cristallin qui nous faisait immanquablement rire avec Laura. Alors, elle était toujours la première à être le Soleil, et elle comptait super fort en pouffant avant de se retourner avec une vitesse surhumaine pour pouvoir nous attraper en plein mouvement. Sauf qu'on parvenait toujours à nous arrêter à temps, alors elle râlait et du coup ça me faisait rire donc avec son rire de vainqueur, elle me pointait du doigt en criant « T'as bougé ! T'as bougé ! Retourne à la case départ ! ». Ensuite, elle tournait autour de Laura. Laura a toujours été la plus stoïque, elle se contrôlait déjà à 11 ans, elle arrivait à maîtriser sa transformation. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est l'aînée, en quelque sorte, et qu'elle est destinée à être Alpha après ma mère. En tout cas, Cora tournait autour d'elle pour la déstabiliser, elle lui faisait des grimaces et lui racontait des blagues, mais Laura ne réagissait pas, elle gardait un visage impassible… La commissure de ses lèvres ne frémissait même pas. Alors Cora boudait et retournait à l'arbre pour compter et elle se retournait encore plus vite. Et alors, Laura faisait exprès de perdre, pour lui faire plaisir.

Derek est perdu dans son souvenir et un sourire nostalgique flotte sur ses lèvres, il regrette le temps où tout était plus simple. L'adolescence quand on est un loup, c'est pire que l'enfer, parce que tout est susceptible de provoquer une transformation, et il doit gérer ça en plus de tous les problèmes d'adolescent qu'il a. C'est épuisant. Quand il était un jeune loup, c'était plus simple, les émotions n'étaient pas assez fortes pour le faire se transformer…

\- Vous êtes très proches, dans votre famille, commente alors Stiles qui fixe le loup, la tête légèrement penchée.

Le brun cligne des yeux et revient au présent, constatant avec ravissement que l'humain est sorti de sa crise.

\- Oui, c'est l'effet d'être dans une meute, on partage tellement de choses, qu'un lien se forme et nous relie les uns aux autres. Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles lui adresse un faible sourire, la tête baissée, la gêne teintant cet éclat.

\- Ouais, soupire-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je…

Il s'interrompt, ne sachant pas comment finir, ni comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Ne soit pas stupide, tu n'as pas à être désolé pour quoi que ce soit, contre le loup en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec grâce – non, c'est une blague – il se déplace jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de Stiles.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus en parler ? Murmure l'humain sans lever les yeux, le regard fixé sur la terre sombre qu'il ne distingue même pas.

Derek ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais il ne voit pas quoi faire d'autre alors il se contente d'acquiescer.

\- J'embrasse si bien que ça ? Plaisante-t-il pour faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il n'a pas à être gêné ni désolé, ni rien de négatif.

L'hyperactif relève la tête, interloqué, avant de saisir la blague et de rire doucement.

\- Faut croire, réplique-t-il, appréciant la tentative du brun.

\- Et… Il serait possible que je te montre que je peux faire encore mieux ? Tente Derek, l'air de rien.

Bah, maintenant qu'il peut embrasser Stiles en sachant qu'il ne va pas se prendre un poing dans la figure, il veut recommencer. Surtout que, soyons francs, Derek n'a pas _vraiment_ embrasser Stiles, hein. C'était plus… Une mise en bouche, oui, voilà.

\- Tu veux encore… M'embrasser ? S'étonne l'humain.

Derek a bien saisi l'hésitation qu'il a mise avant de prononcer ces mots. Stiles penserait-il donc qu'il ne l'intéresse pas réellement ? Le brun fronce les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que je veux encore t'embrasser, pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas encore t'embrasser ? Réplique-t-il, surpris que l'hyperactif n'ait pas compris.

\- Je… Je sais pas, souffle Stiles, ses yeux balayant le sol qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à distinguer (il fait sacrément sombre dans une forêt, la nuit bon sang !).

Et là, une petite lumière se fait dans l'esprit du loup. Il n'avait pas fait attention avant (oui, vous pourrez lui taper sur les doigts), mais maintenant qu'il l'a remarqué, ça semble être logique. Il y a eu plein de signes, de petites choses qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le fait que Stiles ne voulait pas le « déranger » après sa crise et qu'il avait suggéré au loup de rejoindre les autres, par exemple. Le fait que Stiles se soit retrouvé seul, à la merci des deux débiles de l'équipe de foot, aussi. Le fait que Stiles soit si angoissé de retourner parmi les autres, également. Plein de signes qu'il aurait dû interpréter.

Stiles ne se sent pas bien dans sa peau, il a peu d'estime de lui, et ça le pousse à se séparer volontairement des autres en pensant qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à lui pour lui, mais qu'ils doivent avoir un intérêt, ou même pire qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas du tout à lui pour quoi que ce soit. Et ça, c'est juste pas possible. Derek n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

Il se met sur ses genoux, bien décidé à dire ce qu'il pense vraiment de Stiles, même si ça n'est jamais chose facile que de dévoiler ses pensées. Il inspire profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai envie de t'embrasser, fait-il alors, haussant exprès la voix pour capter la complète attention de l'adolescent en face de lui. J'ai envie de t'embrasser parce que je te trouve craquant. Tu es adorable, j'aime ta façon de bouger, et de rire, et ta manière d'être quand tu es entouré de tes amis. J'aime tes yeux, et la façon qu'ils ont de briller quand tu es intéressé. J'aime la petite rougeur qui colore tes joues quand on te fait un compliment. J'aime quand tu parles sans t'arrêter et que tu finis par expliquer comment les licornes se reproduiraient si elles existaient, alors que le sujet à la base, c'était la trigonométrie. J'aime ton esprit qui est vif, j'aime tes blagues, et j'aime… J'aime… Qui tu es. Tout simplement.

Il laisse le silence s'installer un instant, pour que Stiles réalise bien chaque mot qu'il a prononcé.

\- Comment… Comment tu sais pour les licornes ? L'interroge doucement l'humain, n'osant pas croiser son regard après cet éloge.

Derek ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ça va être dur à expliquer sans passer pour un psychopathe…

\- Disons que… Je ne me suis pas levé un matin en me disant que je t'aimais bien quoi…

La réponse a le mérite de faire lever la tête à Stiles. Les sourcils tous relevés, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il lui répond :

\- Tu m'as _stalké_ ? Tu m'as observé au lycée ?

Derek se frotte la nuque, soudain mal-à-l'aise. Dit comme ça, ouais c'est carrément flippant. Il fait franchement harceleur pour le coup.

\- Pas vraiment _observer_ comme dans observer… Mais bon, quand je te croise dans les couloirs, ou au self, disons que, enfin, que tu attires mon attention…

Le loup ne sait absolument pas comment il va se sortir de ça avec sa dignité intacte ou sans finir avec une restriction pour ne plus qu'il approche Stiles à moins de 100 mètres.

\- Je crois que je devrais pas, mais je trouve ça assez mignon. Et assez flatteur. J'ai un harceleur rien que pour moi, complètement obsédé par moi, c'est bon pour l'égo ça, se moque allégrement l'hyperactif avec un ricanement.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne une petite frappe sur la tête pour le punir de se foutre de lui.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, au fait, reprend le brun, espérant ainsi faire cesser les moqueries de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles le regarde avec une expression de surprise avant de se rappeler et de commencer à rougir.

\- Tu sais, même dans le noir, je peux voir quand tes pommettes deviennent rouge tomate, c'est un des avantages à la lycanthropie, le taquine-t-il pour se venger un peu. Alors ? Est-ce que je peux ?

L'humain a soudain la gorge nouée, la bouche sèche, et il se retrouve incapable de parler pour répondre – une première si vous voulez son avis.

Derek doit se retenir de rire, parce que, vraiment, Stiles à l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture avec ses yeux écarquillés, son pouls qui s'accélère ainsi que sa respiration. Cependant toute envie de rire disparaît quand il voit l'hyperactif hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Avec un demi-sourire, il se penche vers lui, place une main sur la nuque de Stiles, l'autre sur le tronc pour éviter de se casser la gueule, et finalement capture ses lèvres avec avidité.

Sans attendre, sa langue impatiente glisse sur les lèvres tentatrices de l'humain et il en savoure le goût avec plaisir avant de devenir plus insistant, quémandant un accès direct à la cavité humide qu'il convoite. Accès qui lui est accordé après un temps infini pour lui.

Le moment exact où leurs langues se rencontrent, le loup doit retenir un grondement. En tant que lycanthrope, il peut distinguer exactement chaque fragrance qui compose le goût de Stiles. Le petit goût acidulé et sucré des bonbons qu'il a mangé plus tôt dans la soirée, celui fruité du punch que Laura a fait elle-même, et puis celui inhérent à Stiles, un léger goût de médicament. Et Derek aime ça, c'est comme s'il avait recherché cette saveur pendant des siècles, un peu comme un assoiffé déambulant dans le désert qui trouve enfin une oasis qui n'est pas un mirage.

Leurs langues entament une danse dont eux seuls connaîtront le rythme, et leurs dents s'entrechoquent, et Derek rit doucement parce que, c'est juste parfait. C'est maladroit, et c'est parfait, c'est la façon dont ça doit être.

Stiles se recule, un peu hagard et décontenancé.

\- Pour-pourquoi tu ris ? L'interroge-t-il, soudain presque inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Derek l'embrasse légèrement, admirant au passage l'adorable air confus qui peint les traits de son petit-copain (si, après ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils sont forcément ensemble !).

\- Je ris parce que je suis heureux, s'amuse le loup en saisissant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à t'embrasser à chaque fois que j'en ai envie ? Et rester près de toi, tout le temps ?

Sous-entendu, pas si sous-entendu que ça : on sort ensemble ? Oui parce que Derek s'est souvenu que c'est mieux si l'autre personne est au courant pour la relation, disons que ça facilite les choses quoi… Bon étant donné que Stiles n'a pas confiance en lui, et qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment compris, Derek décide de clarifier la demande.

\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

L'expression d'incrédulité totale qui étire les traits de l'humain à la suite de cette question est à la fois compréhensible et incompréhensible. Compréhensible parce qu'il commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de Stiles, il est toujours surpris par les choses qui lui arrivent, surtout si c'est en bien. Incompréhensible parce que, quand même, après l'avoir embrassé trois fois dans la soirée, la demande ne semble pas si incongrue que ça, si ?

Faut croire que si.

\- Je… Oui, oui, je veux sortir avec toi, finit tout de même par répondre l'hyperactif en clignant des yeux.

\- Génial ! S'exclame Derek en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois – ça, il ne s'en lassera jamais.

Lentement, un sourire étire les lèvres de Stiles, ses yeux ambrés, rendus foncés par la pénombre, brillants.

\- On sort ensemble…

Il avait besoin de prononcer les mots à voix haute parce que c'est irréaliste. Surréaliste. Le matin même, il croyait que parler à Derek était pour l'élite. Le matin même, il pensait que sortir avec Derek ne serait jamais plus qu'un fantasme. Et le voilà, là, assis dans la forêt, la nuit d'Halloween, Derek lui tenant le visage et l'embrassant pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de cette soirée de dingue.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompt et leur rappelle qu'il existe un monde en dehors d'eux, et qu'il a continué de tourner en leur absence. Derek fouille sa poche et en sort son portable pour découvrir un SMS de sa sœur.

« Amène ton cul poilu à la soirée, j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Il soupire. Il ne manquera pas de dire à Laura que si elle n'avait pas tenu à inviter tout le lycée, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aide.

\- La tyrannique a besoin de nous au Manoir, fait-il avec déception.

Stiles lui sourit. Il n'a plus peur d'être parmi les adolescents de la fête. Parce qu'il sort avec Derek Hale maintenant.

\- Allons-y alors, lui lance-t-il.

Il le pousse légèrement pour pouvoir se relever, bientôt suivi par le loup.

\- On est obligé ? Se lamente le brun en saisissant la main de l'humain.

\- Tu veux vraiment que ta sœur se venge ? Rétorque Stiles, un sourcil levé.

Derek soupire une nouvelle fois, plus profondément.

\- Je déteste ma sœur, et le fait qu'elle soit aussi démoniaque, grommelle-t-il.

Stiles rit franchement en serrant la main du brun dans la sienne. Tous deux se mettent en marchent en silence à travers les bois, Derek guidant l'humain à travers les fourrés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'arrière du Manoir. Ils y entre, immédiatement envahis par la musique trop forte après la quiétude des bois, par l'odeur de sueur, d'alcool et de nourriture, après les senteurs boisées de la forêt, par la chaleur étouffante, après la fraicheur appréciable et agréable des bosquets. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le salon, une… Surprise – ? – les attend.

Tous les adolescents sont en cercle, et semblent les avoir attendus. Derek et Stiles se lancent un coup d'œil, mal-à-l'aise, lorsque la musique se stoppe.

\- Mon cher frère, mon cher Stiles, je crois que des personnes aimeraient s'excuser pour leur comportement, s'élève une voix parmi la foule.

Stiles reconnaît immédiatement la voix de Laura qui fend le rassemblement pour se tenir devant eux avec un sourire féroce, avant de se tourner vers les élèves du lycée.

Alors, un par un, les quatre-vingts adolescents se présentent devant en leur adressant des excuses, allant du plus simple « Je suis désolé » au « Pardon d'avoir répandu les méchancetés qu'on m'avait déjà dit, de ne pas avoir stoppé les insultes alors que j'aurais pu le faire », et autres longs discours. Les deux concernés ne savent plus ni où se mettre, ni quoi répondre face à tout ça. Quand chaque élève est passé – et c'est un sacré bout de temps après le premier à s'être lancé – Stiles s'avance d'un pas.

\- Vous êtes tous méprisables pour ce que vous avez fait, et pour ce que vous m'avez fait subir, depuis toujours. Je pourrais vous détester, un par un, chacun d'entre vous, mais ça me prendrait trop de temps, et d'énergie. Je préfère me consacrer à autre chose de plus constructif (il jette un coup d'œil à son nouveau petit-ami). Alors je vous pardonne. Tous. Je sais que certains d'entre vous étaient plus sincères que d'autres, que certains n'ont fait que suivre parce qu'ils ne savent faire que ça. Vous êtes déjà bien tous assez punis comme ça…

Laura et Lydia éclatent de rire à ce moment-là, trouvant l'insulte sous-jacente hilarante. Scott se démarque et s'approche de son meilleur ami pour l'enlacer.

\- J'suis content pour toi, mon frère.

C'est simple, c'est commun même, mais pourtant Stiles ressent une vague de chaleur, d'amour qui lui fait du bien, qui lui assure un avenir meilleur. Son frère est là, après tout, sa meilleure amie est là, Allison est là, et maintenant, Laura et Derek sont là. A partir de ça, tout ira pour le mieux, il le sait.

Finalement, après ça, la plupart des invités sont partis, ne sont restés que les amis proches de Derek et Laura – au nombre de deux – et ceux de Stiles : la soirée que Derek avait voulu faire dès le départ. Ils ont terminé devant un film, Allison dans les bras de Scott et Derek dans ceux de Stiles.

FIN

* * *

Je n'ai pas relu pour vérifier que FF n'avait pas fait des bêtises, si vous en repérez, prévenez-moi s'il vous plait :)

Voilà, ce qui devait être un OS pour Halloween est devenu une fiction jusqu'à Noël ah ah ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette aventure autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Passez de bonnes fêtes, on se retrouve très bientôt, j'espère !

Kiss,

EK.


	5. BONUS

Comme promis, un bonus ! Laura est une fille machiavélique, et aidée par la diabolique Lydia, elles sont pires qu'un cauchemar sorti des tréfonds de votre inconscient ou pire même de votre Ça - oui, étudiante en psychologie XD

Je vous laisse lire et vous embrasse fort.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous aime terriblement fort :coeur: :coeur:

* * *

 **BONUS**

Quand on vous dit que Laura fait peur, on ne vous ment pas.

Le jour de la rentrée, après Halloween, est une journée mémorable. Déjà parce que Derek est Stiles sont arrivés en tant que couple au lycée. Ensuite parce qu'Harris a foutu la paix à Stiles. Et puis parce que Derek a gagné un match de basketball. C'est d'ailleurs à la fin de ce match que le plus drôle est arrivé.

Pour célébrer la victoire – ou plutôt pour venger Derek et Stiles – Laura avait prévu une… Animation, dirons-nous.

Dans le gymnase commence à résonner des notes d'une musique très… Singulière. Alors que, venant des vestiaires, arrivent deux magnifiques licornes roses. Enfin, plutôt deux magnifiques costumes de licornes roses. Et devinez qui sont à l'intérieur de ces costumes ? Allez-y devinez. Oui, vous avez raison, Brian et Dawson !

Alors qu'ils arrivent au milieu du terrain, des projecteurs s'allument et se braquent sur eux, et les paroles de _Poney Fier_ de Queen Mimosa 3 commencent à s'élever. Laura étant au premier gradin, les deux licornes ont les yeux fixés sur elle, la trouille au ventre, la honte brûlant leurs joues heureusement masquées par les côtés des costumes.

Et là, c'est 2 minutes 53 de pure moquerie. Ils se mettent à danser maladroitement au centre du terrain, manquant plusieurs fois de ss casser la figure, recevant des bonbons en pleine poire. Tout à fait, la terrifiante aînée des Hale a acheté exprès des tonnes de bonbons pour les faire passer dans les rangs avec pour consigne « Nourrissez les Licornes ».

Le directeur a bien vite fait de couper court à l'humiliation de ces deux élèves, mais le rédacteur en chef du journal du lycée a déjà pris de belles photos.

Demain, la une du journal risque d'être très colorée !

* * *

Ouiiiiiiiii c'est court, c'est un bonus lol !

Plein de bisous, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !

EK.


	6. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
